Slayers Gypsy Magic
by seeker71
Summary: Phil is ill and Amilia needs to find Gracia. But... where? How? And, gulp, who did you say was going to help? This was written as an entry for a contest held at the MSN group Slayers4TheFuture.


SLAYERS GYPSY MAGIC ------------------- 

-  
This story has been written as my entry for a contest at

http://groups. hope you all enjoy it!

Note to purists. I have never found a canon backstory for Zangulas, so I made one up. If there is a canon back story please fill me in!

----------------------------------------------------------

Reality had a way of getting in a girl's face sometimes, especially if she was a justice loving princess who's father just had a stroke. At least, so it seemed to Amilia every time she reviewed the crazy weeks that followed her father's sudden illness.

That ominous day had started normally enough, well, maybe daddy seemed more tired than ususal, but he had been working so very hard for the good of the kingdom, and all that. And Amilia had known all about it as she had been right there beside him, helping with the audiences, the high level meetings and sittings of various groups of advisors, and even the paperwork. Actually, especially the paperwork, it never ended. Through it all Amilia had done her duty as the apparent heir and set herself to learning all about the business of ruling a kingdom. After all, she had thought, one tragic day it would become her own life's work.

Oh how prophetic that thought had been!

It didn't help that Amilia and her father had had a major disagreement at lunch, shortly before the illness struck. For some reason Phil had not been bright like he ususally was and had insisted on going on a bizzare tangent about getting Amilia married off so she could start on her own family while she still had time to do so. Amilia had listened dutifully, but had had to disagree with a lot of what her father was telling her. For one thing, most of the candidates were major jerks who hoped to make it somewhere in the world simply by marrying into a prime position, like future "King of Seirune".

And the other thing was, of course, Zelgadiss didn't qualify...

She had tried to be polite to her daddy, but she had stood up to him and insisted, even though it obviously bothered him to have her argue against his expressed will. Certainly the "disagreement" hadn't been settled by the time they went back to work. Amilia had huffed out of the room, what little food she had eaten sitting in her belly like a rock because she was upset by what happened. She settled in to do more paper work, specifically, a speech she had to write, and was stuck with writers block almost at once. And that is how they found her not a half hour later when they brought her the news of her father's collapse on the training grounds where he had been practicing his various justice and pacifist attacks.

By the time Amilia was at his side the healers had already done their thing. It had been a stroke, they said, and their magic had worked, but, due to his age and the stress he had been under, he was in a coma, and would not likely awaken for at least several weeks.

The "if ever" was implied, but not spoken...

So, Phil took a "vacation for the good of his health." Well, that was the official story. It was though unadvisable to just blurt out that he had collapsed and was lying unconsious in bed, at least not until the transfer of power could be secured. After all, there was a recent history of coup attempts to be taken into account. Of course this had meant more work for Amilia, but she didn't mind, it had helped her to pass the time without worrying too much. And she had a lot to worry about. Phil was comatose for a long time, just lying there, with everyone wondering if he would ever wake up.

Amilia made sure that she talked with her daddy every day, often several times. She hoped he could hear her, she told him all the happy news she could find and left out the rest. She apologised for fighting with him, though she never got as far as giving in about the marriage. And she hoped and prayed as only a daughter who loved her father could.

Then came the day when Phil began to mumble and talk. Most of what he said was total gibberish, but Amilia caught her name, the name of her departed mother, and, several time, the name "Gracia". Amilia cried at that. She missed her sister too. Her sister who should be here at this time. Not to become queen if need be, Amilia was resigned to taking that role on herself if her sister didn't want it, but because their father needed her.

But Gracia had left long, long ago, and Amilia didn't know where she was. No one did. Yet, somehow, in her heart Amilia knew she was alive. She had to be found. However, she had been looked for in the past, rewards offered, everything, and no luck. Gracia seemed to be able to avoid detection, and apparently had no desire to return on her own.

But...

Her own sister had never hunted for her. Amilia hatched a plan, and convinced her uncle to let her carry it out, promising to return whether or not she succeeded.

So, one fine morning, attired in her usual casual white walking clothes Amilia set off to see the world, and perhaps do good, if only for one last time. She had chosen to go alone, with no companions, as she felt that Gracia would be less spooked that way. Besides, she was becoming a very accomplished mage by now and felt that she could handle any trouble foolish enough to come her way. Apparently she really believed that...

And so, for several days she tramped around in her country of Seirune seeking for a trail long cold. Finally, in a little village near the northern boarder she found a person who remembered a woman who sort of answered Gracia's description. It was the laugh that he remembered the most, and the man didn't recall the name Gracia going with it, but Amilia felt it was something to go on. The woman that he rememebered had been a sorceress of some sort, so if Amilia couldn't find Gracia maybe this witch would have some arcane ability that would help. At any rate, it was something to go with, which was more than Amilia had now. But to follow it she had to go to Zephielia.

The walk was pleasant enough. It was the cool time of the year at the end of winter, and the exercise kept her warm. A bonus was the lack of annoying bugs. And, she observed, no annoying bandits. She wondered about this, but as she went through several small villages she kept hearing of the red haired woman called "Bandit Killer", and her tall blond sidekick, "Jellyfish Man" who had been in the area lately and done a marvelous, if destructive, job of cleaning up the roads. Of course Amilia clued in and smiled. So, Miss Lina and Mister Gourry were still busy doing what they loved best. She just hoped they wouldn't meet up, she had a feeling Lina might scare Gracia off if Amilia ever had the luck to find her trail. Besides, Lina would want a reward for helping, something she'd likely do even if she wasn't asked to, and Amilia did know the state of the budget...

Amilia's luck held until she reached Zephelia City, the rather pretentious town with delusions of grandure that served as a capital to the mostly agrarian country by the same name. She found a nice little restaurant for her lunch and was served by a tall and charming waitress. Amilia thought the way she wore her hair in long purple bangs that covered her eyes suited her well, and said so. The woman chuckled and thanked her for the complement, and a conversation was struck up. It seemed that Amilia's mystery sorceress had been there, a long time ago, and had, among other things, tried to work the bar for free drinks. The weapon of choice? Her laugh...

Alas for her, the waitress in question had been able to stand up to her and had apparently been the only person in history to actually successfully slap the woman. This had shut her up, and after being humiliated by having to wash a lot of dishes she had left in a huff, and had never been seen since. The waitress had not known where she had gone to, but she had heard reports that a woman answering the description, a description not to be easily forgotten, had been seen maybe a year, or so, ago, over towards Zoana. Alas, the waitress never got her name, just that she called herself "The Serpent". Amilia thanked the woman and then, remembering her manners, said "I'm sorry Miss, we've had this whole conversation and I've been so rude as to not introduce myself. I'm Amilia." She smiled and stuck out her hand. The woman smiled as well and shook Amilia's hand. She said "My name is..."

"LUNA!" said an all too familiar voice as the door banged open...

The waitress sighed and said, "Excuse me..." to Amilia politely before turning to, of course, Lina, as she walked in, Gourry in tow. "Yo Sis, what's it this time?" the woman asked.

Amilia turned her face away and put her hood up, hoping to avoid Lina's seeing her. So, this was Lina's sister Luna she had been talking to! A fair and pleasant woman. What on earth had happened with her and Lina to make Lina afraid of her? Well, knowing Lina, maybe it was better not to know...

Anyway, whatever it was, Lina seemed to be over it now...

Lina spoke up "What do you know about gypsies? There's a camp of them out of town, and when we went to investigate, they seemed suspicious, so we naturally looked to see if they were bandits."

"And got your butt kicked, magically speaking of course, by their arcane magic, no doubt?" asked Luna, an obvious, if pleasant, smirk in her voice.

"He, he, yep! Especially... OW!" said Gourry, getting smacked by Lina before he could finish.

"I'm telling the story, Gourry, got it?" Lina huffed, turning red, and thereby confirming to everyone that it had mostly been Lina's butt that had been kicked. Magically speaking of course...

"Okay, okay, sheesh..." replied Gourry, holding his head...

Luna responded to Lina's question with a grin. "I know they have their own brand of magic." she said. "I know they can be defeated by magic like you use, but you have to be careful, which is a problem for you, alas. And you need to be very powerful too. Which is not a problem for you, alas...

"Oh, and I also happen to know that this particular band of gypsies are not thieves."

"You know all this, eh?" said a crestfallen Lina. Their treasure hunt, er, "visit", hadn't been needed after all...

"Yep." said Luna with a big smile.

She then startled Amilia by asking Lina "You've traveled a lot, Lina, what do you know about a tall, blue eyed sorceress with long black hair, age unknown, who goes by the name "The Serpent"?".

Lina blanched visibly. "More than I ever wanted to." she replied heatedly. "And that's all I want to say about that!" She then became thoughtful. "But... why do you ask?" she said.

"Oh?" said Luna, genuinely surprised by Lina's reaction. Apparently Lina hadn't told her family quite everything about her travels. Luna went on "Well, I was just asking because this young lady needs to find her. But I never knew the topic was so, um, distastful to you..." she said, grinning evilly...

Lina looked dumfounded. "Someone is actually looking for Naga the Serpent? I don't believe it!" she walked over to Amilia saying "Who are you and how long have you been away from the asylum? What on earth could you want with that, that... person?" she said.

Amilia sighed, the jig was up...

She flipped off her hood, and gave Lina a resigned smile. Maybe Seirune could, oh, get away with a few regiments less in the army for a year or something...

"Amilia?" said a shocked Lina, in a quiet voice.

"Hi Miss Lina. Long time no see?" replied Amilia.

Lina frowned. "Of all the people in the world, why would YOU be seeking that, that... woman?" asked a suspicious Lina.

Amilia looked sad and replied "I'll tell you, but only when we are alone."

Lina "hmphed" then looked imploringly at Luna. The main dining hall was pretty full. "The lounge is pretty empty." said Luna, indicating a separate room.

The troop filed in. There was a lone individual at the far end with a tattered grey hood drawn over his face. A big ale tankard was in front of him, empty of course, and he was obviously asleep.

"What's up?" said Lina quietly when they were seated. "Why are you here when you ought to be running Seirune now your dad is on his much touted vacation?"

"Oh, ho..." said Luna quietly. She had accompanied them in to seat them and make it look as normal and proper as possible. Well, that was her story (and heaven help the fool who said otherwise, fool...). "So, you are Princess Amilia, then?" she asked quietly. Amilia smiled a bit guiltily and nodded. "Not to worry." said Luna with a charming smile of her own. She gave Lina a funny look then said "I'll be back with some tea..."

Lina cringed, then seemed to breath a sigh of relief as Luna left. Then, to cover for it, she turned to Amilia and said quietly, but insistently, "Okay, talk."

Amilia did, also quietly. "Daddy isn't on vacation, he's sick in bed with a stroke. He may never wake up and he may be dy..." Amilia had to gulp back the emotion in her voice. "He may be dying... I, I'm looking for Gracia. She has hidden herself well all these years, and neither appeals, rewards, nor expert search parties have brought her home. I have been looking for awhile, and I have only one slim lead so far, that a sorceress described as tall, with long black hair, blue eyes, and an evil laugh, and named "the Serpent" may, possibly, know something. It's a slender lead, and based on conjecture rising from the mere possibility that she was in the same area as Gracia might have been, years ago. I know it's as slender as a horse hair, Miss Lina, but it is all I have. If I can't find her, I will have to go back and prepare for the possibility that I'm about to be Queen... and, and that daddy, who's calling for her in his coma will die without ever seeing Gracia one last time..." she said, trembling with emoton as she spoke. There were tears running from her eyes as she finished.

Lina had a look of honest shock on her face. She took Amilia's hand and said, in a sympathetic voice "Amilia. I am so sorry." She sighed then said "Naga the Serpent is her Sorceress name, I don't know her real name. I travelled with her for about a year when I was fourteen and she was ninteen. We... went our separate ways a few months before I met Gourry, and that was shortly before I met you, so the rest you know."

"Ah." said Luna, who had returned silently with the tea, who knows how long ago.

Lina shuddered, perhaps from the surprise of Luna's silent return, then said, rather tersely. "Let's just say that that year was not something I want remembered."

"Sounds like she owes you money!" said Luna, now shamelessly settling in to the seats with the rest of the group. "What?" she asked, as Lina gave her a funny look. "I told them I was taking my break and talking with my sister..."

Lina looked at her for a bit longer, then sighed "Yes, she owes me money. Lots of it. And I will never see it, she managed to "forget" ever incuring any debts, especially to me, and she even had the gall to suggest that I should feel priveleged to be allowed to pay for her, my so called "rival". Sometimes she even made out that I was her pupil! The biggest problem was that she was very good and just about my equal in power, so all our fights, and we had several, were all draws. Hell, it was so unfair. I could run just as fast as she did and for just as long, so I never got away, even though she never caught up. And there were good times too, or what seemed like them, when we went on treasure hunts and bandit killing exercises, or sat around inventing spells. When you got her in the right mood she was even a great friend, or seemed like one at any rate. And when she was sound asleep she had an angelic look to her that almost made your heart melt. But then she awoke and the devil came out again and you wanted to lock her up or spank her or something."

Lina paused, and a bit of a wicked smile came to her. "Actually, when she got going with her evil, evil laugh there were times I actually DID smack her, with my Bunny Slipper! Ahahahahahahahhahaha!" Lina cackled evilly at the memory.

"Oh, you landed a blow or two as well did you?" smiled Luna. "He, he, good for you. All this time I have been touted as the only one who ever succeeded in slapping her, but hooray for the sisters Inverse! Snake Slappers!" She cackled evilly too, and Amilia had to admit they did seem like sisters after all...

Gourry sat there and smiled benevolently. Knowing him as she did Amilia could tell that he didn't have a clue what was going on. But, of course, having never met the woman, neither did Amilia...

What was odd, though, was that all this seemed vaguely familiar, somehow...

"Well," said Luna as she stopped laughing "Did you ever get her to put on some clothes?"

Lina frowned, then smiled grimly. "No, that black thing that was as good as being nude was her "evil sorceress" costume, she said. I did try to point out she was at least two hundred years out of date, but, with her, in one head and out the other..." she replied as Luna nodded.

"P-pardon?" asked Amilia, not sure what to make of it all.

Lina explained how Naga had dressed in a black thong bikini, with a garter belt, black gloves, and black boots. Oh, and a black cape and two spiked black shoulder guards. And skin, lots and lots of skin, especially around her inhumanly large bosom. A hand carved skull necklace thingy. Apparenty she had carved it herself, she was quite an artist when she wanted to be, and could bring herself to concentrate on what she was doing. A tiara with a red stone, possibly a ruby, but Lina wasn't sure, in the center of her forehead, where the third eye would be in mysticism. Oh yes, and a long sword, far too long for practical use even as a proper two handed sword, it must have been ceremonial. And stuck, she could never draw the silly thing. Just as well, for unless she was really drunk, which happened often enough, she did love her brandy, she fainted at the mere sight of blood, even from a scratch. Said she was delicate...

Amilia nodded as Lina went through the description. Things kept nagging at her, like the fact this woman's name was the same as Gracia's middle name. Oh well, it would work it self out when it was ready...

She looked sad and said "The more I hear the less certain I am this woman will be able to help. Yet for some reason my heart implores me to find her anyway, if she can be found. So, I will continue my quest. Thank you for the information Lina."

Lina raised an eyebrow and looked at Amilia. "Your quest?" she asked.

"Er, well, yes..." said Amilia, looking perplexed.

"If you think I'm going to let you go alone to deal with the likes of Naga the Serpent you are wrong, Amilia. She is far more dangerous than any bandit, in so many ways. So, like it or not, I'm coming with you. Besides, I may finally be able to get my money back!" she added with a grim look on her face.

"Er well, th- thanks, Miss Lina, I, uh, think..." replied Amilia, resignedly.

"That and the fact you have no one to travel with you." Lina went on. "Where's Zel, for example?" she asked.

"I, well, I'm traveling alone because I feel it is the way least likely to spook Gracia if I do find her. And Mister Zelgadiss is off seeking his cure still." she replied. Suddenly she sobbed.

Lina became all soft and concerned. "Amilia? What's wrong? Did, did something happen? Oh, I'm sorry, have you two broken up or something and I've gone and put my foot in it? I'm sorry." she said.

Amilia choked back her tears. "N-no, it's just that maybe an hour before his stroke daddy and I quarrelled about my getting married. He said it was time, and, and he's probably right, but, it's just..."

"You can't have the man you love?" asked Luna.

Amilia nodded, the tears still falling. "It, it can't be helped." she sobbed. "He's under a curse, and I don't think he's even going to look at a woman till he's cured of being a chimera. But, but... I could always see his big, kind, and, yes, tender heart under the blue, stoney skin he has, and, and I love him. But, he doesn't qualify. He might be "noble" enough being the grandson of Rezo the Red, but his being a chimera scares people. Not good for a king, to have his subjects fear him. And worse, chimeras are unable to have babies, and I am a woman of the high nobility. I have absolutely no choice. I must have an heir. I have to have a baby, like it or not, and the man I love can't give me one. But it's my burden. I've never told him how I feel, because, because I didn't want to be an impediment to his happiness, or to him finding a cure. I just wish, we... could..." she trailed off into tears again.

Lina sighed, while Luna stroked Amilia's hair. With a gentle smile she said "Amilia, you should never give up hope. And you should not be so noble with your feelings you know. I believe he has a right to know how you feel. It might gladden his heart..."

"Yeah!" said a cheerful Gourry. "And anyway, Zel and I have had the occasional guy to guy talk about how we feel about, you know, girls and such! You'd be surprised at what he's told me about y..."

CLANG!!!

A flying ale tankard suddenly bounced off of Gourry's head, causing his face to smack into the table. Something that looked suspiciously like coffee dregs flew out of it as it impacted...

"Gourry, please at least let me have the dignity of telling her myself." said the man in the grey hood as he stood up and came towards the table.

Lina stared at him, open mouthed.

Amilia stood up, her face redder than a beet, both hands balled into fists, and in front of her mouth.

Gourry, a large bump on his head, his face still planted in the table raised a hand, waved, and said "Sure thing, only I didn't recognise you there, Zel."

Luna laughed and said "I wondered when you were going to say something. By the way, would you like a refill on that coffee, Mister Greywords?" she asked, indicating the tankard.

The man approached and threw his hood off, revealing the fact he was indeed Zelgadiss Greywords, the man they had just been discussing. "I know." he said, rather good naturedly to Gourry. "That's why I took it easy on you." He smiled at Luna and added "No thanks Miss Luna, I've had enough, for now."

"Thanks!" Gourry said, replying to his part of the converstion.

"Sit up, Gourry" said Lina, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay." said the blond swordsman doing just that, and putting his hand on the back of his head. "This is going to hurt for the rest of the day." he said.

"Serves you right." said Lina, not really meaning it. She then looked at Luna and said "You know him?"

"Oh yes, Mister Greywords is a regular at our coffee bar. Not that I've made a secret about it." Luna replied.

Lina looked at the tankard on the floor in amazement. Yup, it had had coffee in it. Well, but Zel was a chimera...

She shuddered.

Zel walked over to Amilia, and took her hands, He looked into her frightened blue eyes. Seeing his look was gentle and kind she relaxed, a bit.

He took her into a long hug. "Words fail me." he finally said. He gulped then said softly "Your feelings are not unrequited Amilia, indeed you are now my chief reason for wanting to become normal again. I just didn't think it was a good idea to speak of this until I was cured, but it seems our hearts have talked even if our mouths haven't. I knew you had feelings for me, but I never realised they were this strong. Please forgive me."

For her part Amilia wasn't able to speak for a long time, she was too busy weeping with relief, and even joy. Finally she said, softly as well "You, you do care..." And then, after a pause, almost as a whisper for him only "Zel, I love you."

Zel whispered the same back to her then said "I am sorry about your father, I would have come back, but I didn't know."

Amilia looked up, fear in her eyes, and said "Zel, I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I can be Queen. I am so alone these days."

Zel shushed her in a soothing way, then said "You are not alone. I will help you find Gracia, and this Naga woman as well."

Lina spoke up at this point and said "You'll need help, whether you want it or not. If you are going after Naga, you are going to need to take me."

Amilia looked over to Lina. Finally she spoke. "I guess you are right, Miss Lina, I had thought to do this alone to minimise my chances of frightening Gracia, but at least until we find this Naga woman, I need you..." She tactfully left off the part about the high priced reward. It was a foregone conclusion now...

Lina became all business like. "Okay, I believe the first order of business will be to get an idea of where she might be. I hear of tales of her every now and again, so I know she's still around. Do you have any ideas on that Amilia?"

Amilia and Zel sat down. "Yes." said a much more business like Amilia. "Zoana, I've heard she might have been seen in Zoana. Alas, it was at least a year ago. Or so the rumour said."

"Okay," said Lina in reply, "then second thing tommorrow we take off for Zoana!"

"Second thing?" asked Amilia, naively walking into it.

"Yup! Right after a good breakfast..." Lina replied with a big smile.

"So you plan to actually get away before it turns into lunch, then?" asked Luna in a tone of voice that was both innocent and sarcastic at the same time.

"Sure!" said Lina, not batting an eye. Hey, she could hold her own with Luna when whe wanted to... "After all, we have two strong men here now and they can carry a nice picnic on their backs!" she enthused.

Luna sighed and helped Zel up from where he had face faulted. "I think the cook isn't going to get any sleep tonight. And we'll have to keep tommorrow's menu simple..."

True to her word, Lina actually did get off while the morning was still morning. And, true to her word, Gourry, and Zel, were packed down with a hugh lunch. Each. Amilia carried a couple of heavy sacks as well, and Lina, well, she had her hands free. "For actions." as she explained.

"Bye now, play nice!" smiled Luna, seeing Lina and the gang off. The morning was chilly, but it was late enough that it was not bitterly cold, Lina's big breakfast had seen to that. Amilia grimly admitted, to herself, of course, that there was indeed method to Miss Lina's madness. After a pleasant enough walk she realised something. "Miss Lina, aren't we going in the wrong direction?" she asked.

"Nope" replied Lina.

"Uh, aren't the gypsies out this way?" asked Gourry, scratching his head in a puzzled fashion.

"Yep." replied Lina.

"Care to spill the beans, or are we supposed to guess as a way of whiling away the hours?" askes Zelgadiss.

Lina sighed. "Luna said we had to." she replied. "She knows these gypsies apparently. I didn't know that. Man, I didn't realise she knew you either Zel, is there anyone she doesn't know?" she said.

"Ah." said Zel, helpfully.

They walked on in relative silence, Lina getting more and more nervous as they got closer. She didn't get nervous easily, so it was saying something that the gypsies made her skitterish. Mind you, she didn't get her butt kicked very often either. Magically speaking, of course...

They arrived finally and walked into the encampment. One brightly coloured wagon, three horses, and two people sitting around the remains of a camp fire, talking. Oh, and a bunch of dogs who immediately and noisily heralded the arrival of the small group. The gypsies stood up and faced the gang.

"My, my, look who's back, Sasheem!" said a tall, well developed young man picking up a sturdy, if well used, shovel and placing it on his shoulder. He had his long black hair tied back with a bandana, thus showing off his large gold earrings and his handsom face with it's piercing pair of blue, blue eyes. His costume was the usual flamboyant gypsy chic, a bright red silken shirt, which was more a vest than a shirt, showing off his well muscled arms, then the long dark trousers tied with a sash that complemented the shirt, and heavy work boot. The obligatory big knife was at his side, almost too big really, but it was mostly for show. One got the impression he'd be more at home in a fight swinging his heavy duty shovel than worrying about a blade.

The woman next to him laughed out loud as she looked on the group. She was also tall, with the same blue eyes and dark hair of the man. Her face was in many ways as pretty as his was handsom. One might think they were brother and sister. And in fact, so they were. Her dress was similar enough as well, with her hair covered by a kerchief that was the rival of the man's for colour and which let her long raven tresses spill down her back in a fashion guarenteed to make poets refer to it by such outlandish phrases as "midnight waterfall". Her blouse, also silken, was multi coloured, and yet the colours complemented, obviously the cloth had been made with care. And it had been cut in just the right way to show off her obvious curves in a tatalising, but not smutty, way. Lina did her best to ignore that part..

Sasheem's long dress came down to her ankles in bands of dark colurs that set the shirt off wonderfully. She had sensible shoes on, but the way she moved her feet made you think they were more at home in dancing slippers and twirling around in the wild gypsy style, keeping time to the wild and seductive music only a gypsy fiddler could call forth from the strings of a real Romani fiddle.

She said to her brother "Why Tybolt, it our friends from last night. And they brough more friends!" Then she startled the gang by calling out in a pleaseant voice "Welcome Lina Inverse! I apologise for last night!"

Lina looked perplexed then said "Er, yes, well, think nothing of it..."

Sasheem replied to that by saying "No, no, I mean it, if I had realised you were dear Luna's sister I'd never have insulted you by going easy on you..." The voice was sincere and pleasant, with just enough sarcasm in it to make Lina see red. But, Luna had left strict orders...

Zel startled her out of it by laughing out loud and running forward. "Tybolt! Sasheem! Well met!" he said. When he got up to the group there as an immediate group hug and a lot of laughter. "Well, well, so Stoney has shown up again!" said Tybolt thumping Zel on the back, and amazingly acting like he didn't feel it...

"It's been awhile, I admit." Zel said. "But then you guys never drift to the great desert do you?"

"Well heck, why would we do that?" asked Tybolt, ignoring Zel's attempt at a pun. "You know Elemikia is so full of shifting sand they don't have any honest work for a grave digger like myself! Why, for all it's dryness it's the only place around where Mirabel here get covered with the dishonest rust of idleness." he went on, indicating his shovel.

"Uh, you've named your shovel Mirabel?" asked Amilia, too amazed to remain silent anymore.

Sasheem looked over to her and gave her a sudden hard stare, her mouth dropping open. "Tybolt! Look." she commanded the man, gently.

"Hey?" said Amilia, Zel, and Lina all at once. Gourry seemed to just take things in their stride.

"Oh, my." said Tybolt just as quietly. Then he smiled. Giving a grand, flamboyant bow he said "Welcome, welcome. Unless I miss my mark I do believe we are in the presence of a real Princess! Amilia of Seirune is it not?" Amilia could only gulp and nod yes.

"Well duh, of course we are. Have you ever known my predictions to go wrong?" asked Sasheem, sounding just a bit annoyed with her brother.

"Well, there was that one time you... OUCH!" said Tybolt as Sasheem suddenly hit him upside the head.

"HMPHHH" she said. "That was different, there were extenuating circumstances."

"Yeah, like the fact that... YEOW!!! Tybolt replied, earning another thump that sent him sprawling at Gourry's feet.

Gourry helped the man up and said in a sympatheric voice "I know just how that is. You really have to watch for their right hooks... Yeouch!" he howled as Lina smaked him down in his turn.

"Gourry! What do you take us for? We are delicate girls. We don't use right hooks!" she said huffily.

"Yeah. Sheesh, men are so crude. Besides, a more delicate move, such as a right cross, gets the message out every time." responded Saheem.

"Why so it does." said Lina, giving Sasheem a warm smile. "Though in my case getting underneath and coming up to their chin is also a good way of getting the point across, delicately of course..."

"Yes, yes. An excellent way!" said Sasheem, clearly delighted, as she came up and indicated to Lina to go join her by the fire. In the mean time Tybolt went and helped Gourry up, then gave him a big hug, saying "I see we poor innocent victim types have a lot in common." To which Gourry readily agreed.

Amilia and Zel looked at each other. "Maybe we should leave them alone?" asked Zel. Amilia giggled.

Sasheem looked over and said, with a wicked smile "Princess! Come and join us! And tell me, what kind of a punch do you use?"

Amilia gulped. "Well, I ususlly use a Justice Punch or a Pacifist Fist." she said.

Sasheem looked at Tybolt and raised her eyebrow in a knowing fashion while Tybolt nodded seriously in reply.

"Er, excuse me?" said Amilia, not knowing what to make of it all.

"Oh, no big deal." said Sasheem with a smile. "We have just known for a while that Princess Amilia from Seirune would eventually meet us when she was on a hunt for a great treasure. And now here she is. And I would say from the rag tags she has with her that she's on that hunt."

Lina frowned. "Who's a rag tag?" she said in a hurt voice. "I wear this outlandish costume to advertise my trade, as all Sorceresses do. I can dress pretty when I'm off duty..."

"Okay, okay, I apologise." chuckled Sasheem. "I was only teasing."

Zelgadiss also chuckled. "Actually, if memory serves, I do recall being told that Lina was awarded a colour by the magicians guild when she was about twelve. She could always wear that if she really wanted to advertise.

Lina fumed. "I-will-NOT-wear-THAT-COLOUR!!!" she said, really emphatically.

"Huh?" said Gourry, ever the fall guy with the straight lines.

"Well, it's simple enough." explained Zel. "When a magic user reached a certain level of power and skill the guild awards them a colour they can wear as their very own as a sign of their achievement. Lina was given one at age twelve, but apparently she's too modest to wear it."

Sasheem raised an eyebrow in wonder "Twelve eh? That's almost good enough for a gypsy woman! Maybe we'll have to adopt you!"

"Er, I haven't been told this, I don't think, what was the colour?" asked Gourry.

Lina sputtered out. "This is because they thought I was a little girl. Ahh! They were a bunch of drooling old men!" She then went on even more hotly "Pink! they awarded me PINK! Lina the Pink! Can you imagine?" The memory made her throb.

"Err, but you are a little girl, Lina." said Gourry, missing the dangerous throbbing on Lina's forehead. "A small, little, flat girl who..."

That was as far as he got.

"Fireball!" screamed Lina, promptly blasting Gourry sky high with one...

Then she stamped off, howling to the heavens about how abused she was. The others watched Gourry soar in a perfect ballistic trajectory then crash down in a flaming wreck at the far end of the field. "Sweet..." said Tybolt.

Amilia said, rather embarassedly, to Zel. "Erm, Mr. Zelgadiss, have you noticed this happens to Mr. Gourry quite frequently?" Zel nodded, idly wondering if he should go beat the flames out. "D-do you suppose, oh this will sound silly, but it happens so much I'm begining to wonder if, uh, well, either if he is suffering from a brain injury, maybe from a fight when he was a mercenary, or, uh, uh, if he likes it or something..." Amilia said.

Zel looked at her with an embarassed smile. "Actually, there was one time Gourry got such a thumping I asked myself the same thing. But then I had a sudden vision of him in chains, a look of pure exctasy on his face, as Lina danced around him dressed in a tight patent leather outfit, and carrying a big whip. I was so put out I could hardly finish my coffee..."

"Phew, thank heavens." said Amilia. "I was begining to fear I was a pervert or something for having the same vision."

"I rather think that's a common enough vison for people who see those two in action..." said Sasheem in a quiet, embarassed voice.

A minute or so later a happy Lina joined them with a big beaming smile. Sasheem defused the situation by immediately asking if Lina's eyes and hair were the colour she was born with. Lina happily explained that she was, in fact, a brown eyed brunette, but that long years of heavy duty magic had changed their colour to red. Actually, the phenomenon was common enough in magic circles it seemed, the really strange thing wasn't that people changed hair and eye colour, but rather that people with the combination of black hair and blue eyes seemed to be immune to the changes.

As she finished explaining this Gourry rejoined them, looking puzzled as he brushed the soot off of himself. "Um, that was a good nap, but how did I get so sooty?" he asked.

"Hmm, maybe it is a brain injury after all..." muttered Zel as Amilia and the two gypsies nodded in agreement.

"Hey?" asked Lina.

"Um, I was just thinking, since our walk here obviously tired poor Gourry out, maybe it's time for lunch?" covered Zel.

"AHH! You're right Zel! It IS lunch time!" said Lina, suddenly very happy. "Break out the picnic! Luna packed it so it's gonna be GOOD!" she enthused.

And so it was, if there was one thing Luna didn't do it was mess around with food...

Afterwards, when everyone, including the gypsies, had eaten their fill, with the gypsies keeping up handily with the rest, they sat around waiting for the coffe to boil, for Zel, and the tea to boil, for everyone else. "So, what are you hunting for, Princess?" asked Sasheem, finally getting around to the business of the day. "A great treasure, or so I forsaw, but for someone in your position it isn't mere wealth, of that I'm certain."

"My sister." said Amilia quietly.

"Ah, family." said Sasheem with a smile. "The greatest tresure there is." added Tybolt as he gave is sister a gentle pat on the shoulder. Then he winked and added "But don't ever tell Sasheem you heard that from me!"

Everyone laughed, except Amilia, a fact that was noted quickly. "Why so glum, Small Lady?" asked Tybolt gently, giving her a gypsy nickname.

"Oh well, it seems it's supposed to be a secret but it seems everyone I meet ends up in the "need to know" category any more." she said with a sigh. "My daddy isn't on vacation, he's sick and might not make it, and I need to find my sister. Not so she can be queen, I'll do it if she won't, but, but daddy needs her, if only one last time before... you know..." she trailed off, looking very heartsick.

"Oh hey, we get it." said Sasheem gently. She looked at Tybolt, her eyebrow raised in a question.

He nodded. "Yes, Esmerelda can help. She knows all, and sees all, and that's for real." he said.

Sasheem smiled. "Well, Small Lady, you are going to ride with us! We are going to Cymbalien and you shall be our guest. There we will take you to Esmerelda and she will help. Trust us on this matter." she said.

"Okay..." replied Amilia softly.

"Hey, were going to see the gypsies!" enthused Lina.

Sasheem cocked an eye. "Odd, I only remember inviting the Princess here..."

Lina rose to the challenge. "And Princesses come with body guards and councillors, and thats US!" she beamed, indicating the gang.

"Er, well, if it's permitted, Miss Sasheem, please, can Mister Zelgadiss come with us at least? Maybe Miss Esmerelda can help him find the cure to make him a human again, and not a chimera."

Sasheem cocked an eyebrow at that, but before she could answer Lina spoke up to Amilia. "Hey? And what about us? You know Gourry and I have helped you on the past. What's going on now? You trying to get rid of us or something?"

"Er, no, I, it's, well, I'm a guest Miss Lina, I can't impose on my hosts now can I?" Amilia replied.

Sasheem snickered, the pouty face Lina had on was laughable indeed. "Body guards and Jesters, you mean..." she said. "Oh what the hell, you can all come..." She said it in a way that made it sound like a great concession, but the twinkle in her eye suggested that she had intended for them all to come all along...

Lina gave her a hard stare.

Zel chuckled then said "Well, it's an honour to be invited, but do you really want to reveal the mystical location of the gypsy city of Cymbalien? It's supposed to be a secret."

"Yeah, that's true." said Lina, now being serious. "It is one of the mysteries of the ages, the one and only city where the gypsies live and no one can find it. You'll trust us?"

Tybolt and Sasheem looked at each other and burst out laughing. Finally they calmed down and Tybolt replied "Oh it'll be safe enough, even after you find out about it..."

Lina looked suspiciously at the two gypsies, but she had nothing to go on so she forced herself to let it pass.

With the decision to go having been made it was only a short matter of packing up and hitching one of the horses to the cart. When all was ready the dogs were called from their game of tag with the local rabbits and the little troop was off. The pace was not hurried and it was actually pleasant. The gypsies were fairly talkative about most subjects and it was soon learned that they were indeed a brother and a sister, that in the grand tradition of the gypsies they were travelling the world, secure in the belief that no city was good enough for them, and that Sasheem was indeed a powerful and respected magic user, while Tybolt held a place of honour in gypsy society. He was a grave digger.

Well, actually, he did everything from dig the hole, to prepare the body, to even saying prayers over the grave. It was his responsibility to make sure the last kindness that could be shown to one who had passed on was given to them, and to their family. Somehow it was strangely appropriate that he seemed to have such a zest for life, and for living it. He certainly showed it as they walked along with his witty stories, tall tales, some of the funniest being of funerals that had gone wrong and the scrambling needed to put them right, and, of course, he could sing. The gypsy music was strange and fiery, getting into the very soul of the listener and Lina and the others found themselves caught up in the whole experience. In what seemed like no time at all they were miles away and it was time to stop for the night.

That night the four wanderers were entertained by their hosts. Tybolt fiddled while Sasheem danced. Then the took turns singing, singly, and together. Some of the songs were in the language of the gypsies, some were, surprisingly, in Seirunian, Zephielian, and even a couple in Elemikian. And of course, there were times everyone had to get up and dance. Amilia was nervous at first, but as the music fired her blood up she became quite at ease and seemed to get into it, dancing her cares, her worries, and her fears away, and even giggling as Sasheem directed her in the right way of wiggling for Zel. It was amusing to learn that a chimera could blush after all, as he watched her.

The one who seemed to have more trouble letting go was Lina. For all her big brave front she really was shy about her body, and couldn't relax into the dance. In an odd way she and Gourry seemed to trade places and Gourry ended up being the slinkier dancer of the two. Sasheem and Tybolt exchanged giggly glances as they watched the two of them, they also exchanged knowing nods as it became obvious how deeply Lina and Gourry really felt about each other. Now, if only they'd tell each other...

It was approaching midnight when they finally drifted off, feeling oddly happy as their emotions were sated in ways they hadn't been in a long time. The ability to be in tune with the heart seemed to be part of the gypsy mystery.

When morning came they were back on the road again. Breakfast had been a little skimpy, supplies were needed, and the guests had been unexpected, all jokes about gypsys and how they could see the future being set aside. Of course Sasheem had insisted that she hadn't been doing any divination, so of course this had come as a surprise, and Tybolt had earned another whack or two with his oh so innocent comments about the time she had gotten her butt kicked. Magically speaking of course...

Of course, not to be out done, Gourry earned his lumps too...

They stuck mostly to the back roads, avoiding tolls and unfriendly people who didn't like gypsies. As Tybolt explained, some people were afraid of what they didn't understand, including the gypsies, and there were also bad gypsies, just as with every other society. And it only took one bad apple to spoil it for the rest.

The final reason for travelling the back roads were, of course, the bandits. Since most people traveled the main roads, so did the bandits. However, one fine day it seemed that there was a gang who hadn't heard that rule, or were looking for some practice, or something. As usual, a bunch of unsavoury, and unhygenic, individuals burst out of the trees at the travelers as they passed through a wooded spot. And as usual, everyone in the group, including the gypsies, had sensed them coming. And as usual, a good time was had by all.

Well, except the bandits, but that was the point.

Tybolt demonstrated the proper way to use a shovel in battle, which made Gourry take a second look at his sword. Zel, Lina, and Amilia did their best to out do each other as to who could make the biggest explosion without using something obvious like the Dragon Slave. But the most telling one was thrown by Sasheem as they were driving away. She turned, blew the pile of bandits a kiss, and yelled "Gypsy Curse!" at them. The ex-baddies did their best to get up and high tail it out of there as fast as possible, some dragging their buddies along with them. Lina asked what it was she had cursed them with and Sasheem laughed and explained it was nothing but the power of suggestion. She hadn't given them a real curse, but they didn't know that, and they'd be very good for a long time trying to make sure the curse didn't get them. Lina laughed until it hurt at that one.

As the trip wore on the gypsies became more excited as the moon approached full. Apparently they'd arrive at Cymbalien the day it reached full, and then there was some sort of miracle that would happen that night. But they wouldn't say too much. So, as the days grew short, the time seemed to take longer and longer, and the rapidly shrinking road to stretch, such is the power of anticipation.

Then one morning they left extra early. As the day began to warm they climbed a low hill. When they came to the top...

Zoana!

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Since when does this two bit earldom with delusions of grandure rank as a mystical gypsy city?" asked a puzzled and cynical Lina.

Sasheem and Tybolt burst out in laughter. "I guess we forgot to explain we'd be doing a stop over in Zoana." Saheem finally said, holding her sides from laughing. "Yeah, we're still a couple of days from the first day of spring." added Tybolt.

"Oh, yeah, so we are, sorry..." said Lina a bit sheepishly.

"Besides, the gypsies have done a few favours for the King and Queen and we have a standing invitation to stop by their castle and have supper with them any time we are in the area. It is rare enough that we find a kingdom that opens it's arms to the gypsies as willingly as Zoana does, and Queen Matina's winter cooks won't have left to open their summer resort yet, plus, I'm getting tired of cooking over an open fire, so we are going to go have supper with their majesties tonight!" added Saheem, explaining further.

"OOOOO! I have heard of THEM" squeeled Lina delightedly. It was true, the identities of the two women that Queen Martina had hired to cook for her and the Royal family were hidden, but their fame as first class chefs was worldwide. Lucky was the guest invited to take a meal with the royal family when they were on duty.

"I've heard of them, of course," put in Amilia, "but I've never understood why they only cook for the house of Zoana in the winter. What's this resort you mentioned?"

"Ahhhh," said Sasheem. "It is a place they run up in the mountains. It is a spa resort they set up near some hot springs. They are not that well known because it is out of the way, but it is frequently patronised by royalty, such as Zoana's, and so they get by well enough. But the passes all close for the winter, and they would spend long months alone in the cold and high place they set up their resort in. When Queen Martina found out, and being a big fan of their food, she apparently talked them into coming down and working for her for the winter. I guess the deal is she sends a troop of labourers up to close the place up in fall and sends them back up again to re-open it in spring. It's just that the ladies wouldn't abandon the spa altogether, I guess they have invested too much of themselves in it to let go. But I also suspect it was getting too cold for them in winter."

"Ahhh, okay, now I get it, lucky Martina." said Amilia.

As the troop conversed they made their way down from the hills and into the city. Finally they arrived and were ushered in, apparently the guards actually knew the two gypsies. They also gave Lina some strange looks. Well, open mouth stares even, in some cases...

"Bloody cheek..." thought Lina to herself, trying to ignore it.

After bustling through the streets, the cart, and its attendant horses, dogs, and people, all finally arrived at the gates to the palace. Not quite the magnificent edificed Lina had once flattened, but a good deal of repair work had been done, and from the looks of things, Martina and Zangulas had indeed learned their lesson from their wedding day and made sure the work was of good quality.

The multitude of Zoamelgustar masks that were mounted everywhere, and which seemed to be staying up, attested to that...

There was a bit of the old semi formal "Advance and be Recognised" with the guards at the palace gates but in the end they were let in. Lina drew more strange stares, but she figured that people must be remembering her adventures with the Queen. Beside her, Zel was also having a few memories of his own about this place. "No robot golems this time, eh Lina?" he chuckled.

Lina gave him a wicked grin as she remembered her first visit. "Bet I could still take it out with a Dragon Slave!" she laughed.

"Yeah, we heard about that..." snickered Tybolt as he stopped the cart and got down to unhitch the horse.

A short time later and they were all bustled in to the palace to await the arrival of their hosts.

"Try not to get challenged to a fight to the death or anything silly like that, this time, okay Gourry? said Lina, smiling as she remembered how Zangulas and Gourry met.

Huh? replied a puzzled Gourry.

"Bonehead..." was the exasperated reply.

A short wait, and then the gang was bustled in to a small, cozy, informal sitting room. In it were Queen Martina, and King Zangulas. There was the formal bowing and curtseying, and the usual protest by Lina, who in the end went along with it, and then a few less formal hugs, kisses, and handshakes. Zel and Gourry hit it up with Zangulas readily enough and soon they were refreshing Gourry's memory of all the duels he had fought with the King, and Martina certainly held sway with her rather self centered take on things. Lina was glad she was wearing a formal gown and not the garish bikini like thing with the spikey shoulder guards she had on when they were traveling together.

Still, there was something odd, almost as if the King and Queen were nervous about something...

There was a short while before lunch so a brief tour of the castle was engaged in. It was lovely enough, if one was into Zoamelgustar chic. And apparently Martina's made up god had smiled upon them, for two children burst out of no where during the tour and proceeded to stare at Lina. "It's her! Told ya!" said the girl the older, and apparently bolder of the two.

"No it isn't." replied her brother less certain.

Lina stared back, then said "Who were you expecting?"

"Oh, er, aren't you Lina?"

"Lina Invese, yes..."

"Children! Stop that! Musn't be rude to our guests!" Martina said as she bustled in to interupt. "Er, he, he, I'm sorry, Lina, they are just so inquisitive." In a flash she had them out of the way and had whispered something to their govenesses. The children weren't seen again.

"What was that about?" asked Lina suspiciously when Martina returned.

"What? Oh the children? Er, well, it's just that you are so well known, Lina,,and of course, your, um, involvement with the kingdom a few years ago is of course well known..." tee hee'd Martina.

Lina looked at her. Obviously something was being covered up, but what? Oh well, this was not the time to Dragon Slave the truth out of Martina.

The tour ended in the garden where a table was set and lunch was due to be served. In short order all were seated and a large meal was set before them. The dishes were many and various, and all of them were heavenly. Who ever was doing the cooking, they were obviously in the top ten of the world. Probably even the top five.

By the time the meal was over, several courses later, everyone was stuffed and happy. "Oh my." said Lina. "If only Luna could see this. And taste it."

Needless to say, that much food had the usual effect and the guests soon found themselves dozing under the trees of the park. Much to the apparent relief of the King and Queen. But of course, all good things come to an end and eventually the guests woke up.

Lina and Gourry had been snuggled together under a big tree with a low canopy. It was almost like a green leafy bed. "Lina," said Gourry quietly "I wish we could do this more often."

A sleepy Lina snuggled closer, then suddenly sat up, rather like she had caught herself doing something she shouldn't. She looked around with a blush on her face. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" she asked.

Gourry looked a bit sad then said in a light hearted manner "Oh, it was just that it seemed so peaceful here, and relaxing."

"Oh, right." said Lina, sounding relieved, yet looking somehow sad herself. Like she had wished something else had been said instead. But what?

She got up. "Well, we better find the others before they have supper without us." she said, sounding like her usual self.

"Right!" enthused Gourry as he stood up beside her.

They walked out from the tree and soon found the others down by the side of a small pond, sitting in a gazebo that had been built out into the water. There was a small tray of tea and soon a grand tea party was being held. Lina looked over the water. The sun was begining to set and the play of the golden light upon the rippled surface of the water was warm and soothing to look at. And the ducks and geese, members of the local flock, not the wild ones who would be migrating north in the spring, swam around, dabbling, and, well, playing even. It all seemed so peaceful and relaxing. Lina gave a contented sigh. "This is pretty." she said.

"Thank you!" smiled Martina. "Yes, it is a lovely spot, and we come here often to just sit and relax. It is stressful being in charge all the time." she said. Oddly, she didn't have the usually goofy hardness to her voice.

"Yes, I know what you mean." replied Amilia. "We have a garden with a fountain back home and it is so soothing to just sit and enjoy listening to the water when things get stressful."

"Rezo had a bird garden he would relax in." remembered Zel. "Since he couldn't see, he liked to have a place to go and listen."

"Oh, I remember that spot." said Zangulas. "My sister would sometimes have me help her tend upon Lord Rezo and on occasion he would be in that garden. Alas, it has an evil memory for me, though the spot itself wasn't evil."

"Oh? How so?" asked Zel.

"Hmmm. It's a long story." said the King.

"We have time, but only if you want to." replied Zel.

Zangulas thought for a minute then nodded. "Sure. Of all people, you might understand, having been with Rezo as well." he said with a sad smile to Zel. Zel nodded.

"Well, I guess I better start from the begining." said Zangulas. He gave a brief outline of his life's story."Lord Rezo rescued us from the streets after our drunken, abusive father managed to finally succeed in drinking himself to death. Alas that he killed our mother with his relentless cruelty first, she would have blossomed under the freedom of his absence. But she died of a broken heart, not to mention several bones, and other abuses, and we suffered under that fiend for about a year and a half before he died. I was beaten regularly, and my sister became a woman when she was still a girl, if you get my drift." The women all shuddered as the men shook their heads.

"Anyway, we were on the streets, my poor sister was trying to teach me how to find customers for her so we could eat. I wasn't a very good pupil, I didn't want to see her get hurt like that again. After a fight about it I ran off. Somehow I ran into Rezo himself and, well, I can't quite recall how he did it, but I ended up spilling my tale of woe to him. He said something about how it was a shame for children to be so cruelly used by the world so that their tender hearts would be warped forever. Of course, I thought he had seen something good in us, but in hindsight I think he realised we were manipulatable..."

"He was very good at that." said Zel quietly. "He could get most people to tell him things they didn't even know that they knew. And he seemed to know just who he could use as a puppet." He seemed to have a few dark memories of his own. Amilia held his hand. At that a soft smile came to his face.

Zangulas went on. "At first life was wonderful, plenty of food, safety, shelter, warmth. And even a soothing word for aching hearts. I reached a point where I was willing to do anything he asked without question. Of course, I was a young child at the time, that helped me not realise I was being used as well. And of course sis just fell head over heels in love with him. Became his special assistant even."

"Wait..." said Lina quietly. "Who is your sister? Where is she now?" she asked, a suspicious look on her face.

Zangulas looked at Lina and smiled. "My sister?" he said to her. A soft smile came to his face. "Let me tell you her name and all your questions will be answered, Lina. You met her, her name was Eris..."

Lina gave a little gasp. "I, I should have guessed..." she said. "Now I understand her fanatasism, and her actions towards us, and with Copi Rezo. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lina, I don't know how else it could have ended, really. She was his slave, like I was until I grew up and started to think about things. Still, when she sent me to bring in the murderers of our Lord and mentioned one of them had the famous Sword of Light I was still too caught up in things to do other than what she said. I loved her and I always obeyed her, even when I didn't obey Rezo himself. But that was my weakness I guess, and she helped him exploit it, as much as he used it himself."

Zangulas sighed and went on with his reminisences. "Promised me a sword he did, if I'd help him with the defeat of an evil enemy. But I had to be willing to be deceptive. For him, at that time in my life, I would do anything, I didn't understand honour, and I felt I had no soul apart from him. So, in that garden, that beautiful garden of birds, he taught me how to befriend a man and his wife who were opposing him in every good work he ever did. That was his story, and back then, I believed it. So I did it. Then came the day, ironically in the same garden, though without Rezo this time, just Eris. But, in hindsight, sis had to be acting on his orders. On that day she told me that Lord Rezo was ready to deal with them. I was to lead them into a trap so that Rezo could bring them to their senses. I was not sure I wanted to and Rezo might have had a bit of a fight, but I couldn't say "no" to my sister. But it crushed my heart, for I had come to like the couple, and I began to doubt what Rezo had actually said."

Zangulas was silent for a bit then went on. "In the end I did it, against my better judgement I led them to the trap that was set. They were supposed to be caught and led away for Rezo to heal them or something. Of course, they were simply killed outright..."

He sighed deeply, the regret obvious. "I should have known better, but I was a child. Anyway, my reward was the Demonic Howling Sword, and years of rigorous training in how to use it. Doubtless Rezo had other plans for me, and it. Probably fatal ones. But he never got around to using us before he, well, died. After that, Eris had me help hunt the evil murderers, and in the end, she died, and I finally was free. The sword is a mixed blessing, it has a bitter memory, but it has helped defend my queen and my country, so, yeah, it isn't all bad. And that poor garden. I hope it is still there, for the birds sake." He went silent.

"Well, I think it is, last time I bothered to look." said Zel quietly. "But tell me, the man and woman you betrayed. Was he tall, with dark hair, and she more of a medium build with silver hair and clear eyes?"

Zangulas looked puzzled. "Yes, did you know them Zel? Did Rezo want you to betray them too?" he asked.

Zel gave a soft, sad laugh. "He would have loved that... Well, your tale fills in many pieces to the puzzle. Those people were my parents."

There was a general gasp. Zangulas stood up then knelt before Zel. "I apologise, Lord Zelgadis." he said. "I have no defence except my youth and ignorance. I have no real compensation I can offer, but I will give you my sword or my head willingly, only please promise you will remember that I alone did this and spare my wife and children."

"What?" shrieked Martina, jumping to her feet. "Hey!" shouted some of the others, also standing. "Mirabele doesn't want this job..." said Tybolt quietly, thinking about the grave that would need digging...

Zel smiled, and managed to get a word in edgewise. "Apology accepted, I do understand how Rezo used people, and your sword and head are better off where they are. Only teach your children to love good and hate evil and I will consider the debt repayed. I have long outgrown my desire for needless vengance."

Amilia hugged Zel tightly. Lina and Sasheem helped a fainting Martina back to her chair. Zangulas bowed low before Zel then went to comfort his wife.

At that time the servant came to announce supper was ready, and the relief which that announcement brought washed over everyone. They were up quickly and on their way, glad to look to the future, which promised the brightness of a good meal, rather than the gloom of the past.

The dining hall was arrayed for a feast. There were sparkling curtains and arrays of cloth. Noble artwork adorned the grand hall. The evening sun was coming in full force from the windows and setting all the hall alight. It was like walking into a crystal palace. Clearly it was the most opulent room in the castle.

Lina was stunned by the beauty. Secretly she wished she had been able to go and change, this place demanded a fancy gown. Sasheem complemented Martina on the decor and even Amilia made mention that Seirune wasn't as luxuriously appointed as this. Of course this helped to revive Martina. Soon all were seated.

Martina stood and delivered a somewhat convoluted grace to thank Zoamelgustar for the meal. And a few other things. It was delivered most earnestly, perhaps recent events had helped spur her fervour?

Anyway, she was soon enough done and the food arrived. For a time there was just eating. Finally the pace slowed down, and conversation began to creep back in. Much of it was to complement the food. Martina didn't mind boasting about how the food was the reason for the fancy dining hall, no sense eating the best food ever made in anything less the the best dining hall ever made. Amilia asked how she had come by the chefs and Martina laughed and explained how she had discovered the little spa. It was up in the mountains near by Zoana, and she had happened upon it when she was expecting her second child. The women who ran it were wonderful, helpful, kind, and very talented, and the place was so pretty and soothing. Naturally, she just had to have them. So, after some negotiations it was decided that if they would come and cook for her during the off season she would support their venture when the snows were gone and the passes were open again. And for the past several years the arrangement had worked wonderfully.

"Hey, call them up, I'd like to meet them!" said Lina cheerfully. "They are good and I want to say so to their face."

At that Martina seemed to have a sort of fit. She froze in place. A worried look came over her, and a feeling of "oops" pervaded the room.

"Huh?" said Lina. Amilia nodded. Even Saheem and Tybolt were puzzled, and Gourry and Zel just shrugged at each other. Zangulas had a guilty look on his face.

"Okay, what's going on here?" frowned Lina. "What's the big secret? Why have I been getting funny looks since we got here, and what are you hiding?" She had that dangerous no nonsense tone to her voice.

Martina gulped and weakly tried to cover. "Well, it's just that they tend to be shy when they aren't in their spa. I don't know why, I, it's just that I don't want to refuse you, but I don't think they'll come..."

Lina stood up and strode off towards the door the food was coming from. "Then I'll go to them." she said. Gourry sighed and got up to follow. "Er well, no, Lina, d-don't go..." stumbled Martina hastening to catch up. "Zangy dear, say something..." she pleaded.

"Uh, well, but, what can I say?" he stuttered in his turn, getting up to follow.

"I guess we all better go." said Zel quietly as the rest got up as well.

The group made their way rapidly towards the kitchen. Martina sobbed something about her beautiful castle being leveled, again, which sounded rather ominous. Zangulas snagged a servant and sent orders for the children to be evacuated. Amilia scratched her head, what was the big secret?

As they neared the kitchen they could hear two women chattering, the mystery chefs no doubt...

"We shall have to try this new recipie for the apple pies at the spa this year!" said one.

"Yes, the pies are good!" enthused Lina.

"They sure are, Lina!" added Gourry.

"Hey?" said Lina, looking at him, puzzled.

"Er, just agreeing with what you said about the pies being good." replied Gourry.

"I didn't say anything about pies." said Lina even more puzzled.

They were just about to the door. "I wonder, do you think we added enough cinnamon though?" asked Lina.

"Huh? I don't know..." said a perplexed Gourry, to Lina.

"What are you talking about? Sheesh..." said Lina in reply.

"About what you said about the cinnamon stuff." said Gourry, scratching his head.

Lina stopped and looked at him. In exasperation she said, a bit huffily "I don't know what game you are up to Gourry, but I didn't say anything about cinnamon! Now stop it! It's the cooks talking, can't you tell the difference?"

"But, but, it sounds just like you..." he said, clearly confused.

"Oh, it does not! Really..." said Lina, not sure what to make of Gourry at this point.

Gourry didn't reply, he just walked ahead of Lina and went to the door, to see for himself.

"Oh, we have a visitor! Hello!" said Lina. By now the others had caught up and were either puzzled or planning their escape.

"Uh, hello... Lina?" said a shaken Gourry.

"Yes?" said Lina. "What is it?" said Lina.

Gourry looked back and forth between Lina and whoever was in the kitchen, several times. "Huh?" said Lina. "Huh?" said Lina.

"Huh?" said everyone else...

Goury collapsed into a heap, holding his head. "I don't know what's going on anymore..." he wailed.

"Oh don't be a jellyfish, Gourry" said Lina striding forward.

"Is something the matter dear sir?" said Lina.

Lina rounded the corner and stopped suddenly. She looked. She stared. Her mouth gaped open. Finally, she screamed.

In stereo.

With that the others rushed forward...

And found Lina, staring at Lina.

"Oh hey! Twins separated at birth?" asked Tybolt.

"It, it, it's you?" said Lina the cook, finally. It was hard to tell if she was afraid, amazed, or both.

"In the flesh..." replied Lina not the cook, in a daze. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh always with the crude speech! And I suppose you still eat meat and practice violence as the solution to all your problems." said the cook, rather huffily.

Something went "click" in Lina's memory. "YOU! OH NO, IT'S YOU!!!" she shrieked.

"W-what's going on!?" said another voice as the other cook, a tall, well dressed woman with graceful features, blue eyes, and long flowing black hair came forward finally. Oh, and breasts that were easily bigger than Zelgadiss' head, but Lina not the cook did her best to overlook that part...

"Oh, my..." she gasped as she caught sight of the strangers at the door.

"AND YOU!" shrieked Lina, as she looked at the other woman.

However, her shriek was drowned out by another, and Lina suddenly found herself knocked to the floor as Amilia rushed past and tackled the tall woman.

"GRACIA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as she and the bigger girl crashed to the floor. "I've found you! I've found you, I've found you!!!" she cried, tears falling like a waterfall.

"Yes! No! Wait... Ami-chan???" the woman Amilia called Gracia said, equally confused.

"Gracia, I've found you. Oh, I'm so happy..." Amilia said again.

"No, no you haven't." said the woman, sorrowfully.

"But... Hey?" said a confused Amilia.

"Let me explain, if I can. Or maybe she should." she said, pointing at Lina not the cook.

"Huh?" said Amilia, trembling.

Lina not the cook was also trembling. Violently. "The, mirror. You are our duplicates made by the magic mirror.." she gasped as she tried to rise from the floor. But she was shaking too badly to get farther than her hands and knees. She looked at Amilia. "W-why do you call her Gracia? This is a duplicate of Naga the Serpent, just like that is my duplicate over there." she said, nodding towards Lina the cook.

"Oh my..." said Sasheem, her mouth open with shock.

Amilia looked back and forth. "No, it, it can't be. This is my sister Gracia ul Naga Seirune! Isn't it?" She looked at the woman.

"It is as Miss Lina said, I am a copy made by a magic mirror. But it is also as you say, I am a copy of the woman Gracia ul Naga Seirune, Crown Princess and Heir to the throne of Seirune, who, having run away from her home after the violent death of her mother has taken the name Naga the Serpent."

"Naga? Naga is, is...?" gasped Lina, who then promptly fainted.

"Told you she didn't know..." said mirror Lina.

Amilia looked at the woman who was a twin of her sister then began to cry with great unconsolable tears. "NO!" she screamed. "No, no, no, no, no!!! Daddy! I'm sorry! I've failed you. I can't find her. I can't. I can't, I can't!" She looked at Mirror Naga. "He, he's dying! I need to find my sister! He's going to die and he's calling out for her! I can't do it, I can't..." Her grief took her over completely. She cried and cried on Mirror Naga's shoulder as the poor cook comforted her as best she could.

Mirror Naga began to cry too. "This is awful. I never met the man, nor you, yet I remember you both, and, because she loves you both, your real sister I mean, I too love you, and him..." she mourned, as she hugged Amilia, trying to comfort her.

In the meanwhile, Gourry, having gotten over his fit, came forward and picked up the limp form of the real Lina and held her in his arms, gazing at her sorrowfully and tenderly.

"You care about her, don't you?" asked Mirror Lina, tenderly. Gourry gave a sad smile and nodded.

Zel went forward and helped comfort Amilia. Sasheem and Tybolt had a short but intense conversation in their own tongue and Martina and Zangulas waited to see what was to come of all this. This was an eye opener, no mistake about it.

Eventually everyone was brought back to the dining hall. Lina came to, groggily. She grabbed Gourry into a tight hug and murmured "Little Lina is scared..." Gourry soothed her quietly. Zelgadis also comforted Amilia, and her sobs subsided.

"You're Ami-chan aren't you? The little sister I never met but always wanted to." said Mirror Naga, sitting down beside Amilia. "See, I have all your sisters memories up until the time I was made and we went our separate ways."

Amilia nodded. "Why? Why did she leave?" she asked, haltingly.

"First, you need to know that she does in fact love you, Princess Amilia" said her Mirror sister. "But her mother's death utterly destroyed her sense of security, and her ability to believe in this world. Or herself. She left because she had to, because she was haunted and afraid. However she might try to rationalise it, and she does try, believe me, the fact is, she left because in her heart she felt like the hounds of hell were after her, and in truth, she ran scared. A sort of panic if you like. Since then, up to age nineteen, which was how old she was when I was made. What's happened after that, I don't know.

"Naga? Afraid?" said Lina quietly, still sitting in Gourry's lap, holding him tightly.

Mirror Naga looked up to her. "Yes, terrified. The superiority complex and recklessness you saw were only a mask, Miss Lina. A mask named Naga, used to shield Gracia. Gracia feels scared, and like she is the most inferior woman in the world. She blames herself for her mother's death, for not acting fast enough to stop the assassin that killed her mother. You see, the killer was after Gracia, and her mother interviened, getting herself killed in the process. Gracia ran from the room in a panic, then, hearing her mother's death screams, screams of agony and mortality, found herself compelled to run back to save her mother. But it was too late. She thought fast and managed to cast a spell that killed the man, but after that, everything shattered, emotionally, like a fine crystal goblet would if it were hurled against a stone wall."

"I-I never knew..." said Lina. "But, it makes sense..."

"D-do you know where she is?" asked Amilia.

"No. She was too restless to settle down when I was made, I don't know if that's changed. I hear rare tales of her, I think she wanders still. But I do know who can help. If you seek a wanderer, ask a wanderer!" She smiled and indicated Tybolt and Sasheem.

"We go to Cymbalien" said Sasheem with a smile. "I know we can find help there. Do not despair Small Lady, your quest is not over yet, so you haven't failed. And see what you have learned with this unexpected side track!"

Amilia smiled. "Yes, you are right. I will not give up hope yet. I apologise for my behaoviour. It is just that I seemed so close then it was dashed away..."

With that she began talking with Mirror Naga about things that happened when she was with Gracia, and was comforted by being able to share her memories with someone who understood. After a tentative start even Lina made peace with her mirror twin and had a good time talking about remembered things too. She even came away with a good recipie for apple pie with cinnamon.

Gourry smiled...

So did Martina and Zangulas. There was a chance the castle would be spared after all...

The morning came and the gang readied themselves to get back on the road. Cymbalien awaited them and they had to get going. Amilia gave her sister's mirror a hug and a kiss and a promise to see her at the spa. And the Mirror promised to come to Seirune to visit when Amilia would say it was a good time.

Lina and her double agreed to disagree and parted as friends, of sorts. Well, at least no one got fireballed...

Anyway, the promise was made that Lina also would come to the spa. Maybe for a honeymoon. Someday.

She didn't quite understand the grin her double gave her as she said that. And why did her double glance at Gourry, her Gourry, so meaningfully? Wait, "her Gourry"?? Had she just thought that???

Now the gypsies drove long hours and were miles away by sun down. Of course, Lina gave Amilia no peace during the trip, wanting all the details.

"So Amilia, what was that all about? Your sister is crazy or something?" Lina asked.

"Um, I wish you wouldn't put it that way, Miss Lina, though I suppose you might be right..." said Amilia. She then gave a big, sad sigh. "Poor Gracia..." she started. "Mommy and Daddy always doted on her from the get go. I was taught to do the same from my birth too, so I didn't even feel jealous she got a lot of attention. Not that I was neglected or anything, but she was the "Heir Apparent", the future "Queen of Seirune, the Holy Kingdom!" The golden haired child, if you like, though I'm not sure that old saying isn't a bit stretched in our case..." She absentmindedly stroked a lock of her jet black hair as she spoke.

"Anyway, nothing much went wrong for her, and if it did it was fixed right away. Her world was one of doting parents and attentive servants and being the spoiled center of attention. Then the troubles began. There were rumours and alarms in the night. There must have been other attempts on various members of the royal household, but I don't think we were told much, at least I wasn't. Of course, being eight and then nine while all this was happening probably had something to do with that. But there were suddenly times when I couldn't go play, or study, or even use the toilet, without an armed guard. Or so it seemed. A lot of that was about a year before mommy died. Then things calmed down. The watch was relaxed. No doubt that was what was wanted.

She paused a minute lost in thought. "Then came the night of Boolea the assasin. We aren't certain who sent him, but as horrible as it sounds, I do hope it was Alfred, that would mean there isn't anyone else out there plotting away."

Lina nodded, she remembered the time she had helped Amilia and Phil defeat an evil plot, masterminded by Amilia's cousin Alfred, to do in Phil and have Alfred's father, Amilia's uncle Christopher, take the throne. Ultimately, the plan was for Alfred to become king himself. But Alfred was found out, defeated, and ended up dying. If he was the ultimate mastermind, then Amilia and Phil, and even Nag... er Gracia, were safe.

If...

Amilia went on. "We aren't sure who his target was, probably it was anyone he found who was of importance, daddy, Gracia, even me. He found Gracia. For the first time in her life my sister had to deal with someone who was mean, didn't respect her, and who most certainly was trying to hurt her in ways that couldn't be fixed. She did what any sixteen year old would do, She paniced and ran screaming from her room. Mommy was nearby for some reason and rushed in. She did what any mother would do, she tried to stop that murderer. But, he killed her. He used a metal whip made of many strands of fine wire, each strand charged with a "Mono Volt" spell. He whipped you and the the shocks cut you to ribbons."

"Very effective." grunted Zel, who had been listening in. "And very painful."

Amilia nodded. "Yes. She died horribly. And Gracia heard it. Or so her Mirror has told me. That woman has filled in many gaps. Gracia heard mommy scream in pain as she died and it made her turn around and run in to try and save her. Too late, of course. The assasin was recharging to attack Gracia and it was the sight of the metal threads from the whip that inspired her to cast a spell mommy made up called "Chaos String" at the man just as he began his attack. The spell was originally made to help mommy as she built things. She loved creating thing. In this case, however, its effect was to drive the wires back into Boolea who was himself cut to ribbons right in front of Gracia. After that, my sister was seized with guilt that she hadn't thought of that sooner, and never could she get over her failure to save her mother, or so it seems."

She shook her head. "Gracia's secure world, where she was the center and it's shining sun, was shattered. And she felt she was to blame, and no one was able to help her overcome her self loathing at her failure." She sighed again. "Daddy tried, I'm sure, but, you know daddy, and besides, he was way too busy trying to lock down the security of the castle to be able to help Gracia when she was most in need."

"After that, she had a real personality change. She started doing that laugh of hers for one thing. She became obsessed with defensive spells and then offensive spells. Daddy tried to reason with her, forbid her, and even distract her. I think he even talked marriage at one point. Finally, in order to stop her from learning so much black magic that she became a threat to the peace, a black sorceress in a kingdom of white magic is a bit of a problem, he had her locked in a tower. Too late. I knew she had learned the Fireball and Ra Tilt spells, and a few others, because she taught them to me. I think she wanted me to be able to defend myself. But she also must have learned Ray Wing and Levitation and didn't tell anyone. You see, the day after she was locked up, she was gone..."

"That had to hurt." said Zel quietly.

"Yep." said Amilia. "I felt abandoned, daddy was beside himself, search parties were sent out, rewards offered, but, in the end, nothing."

"How old was she then?" asked Lina.

"Eighteen, or about to become that." said Amilia in reply.

"Wow." said Lina quietly. "That puts a lot of things in a whole new light. Okay Amilia, we will find her, I promise you, and we will bring her back home, and what's more we will make sure she wants to stay there when she arrives. My name isn't Lina Inverse for nothing! He, he." she added with a chuckle.

"I-I don't care if she stays there for good." said Amilia, sad again. "I just want her to comfort daddy. She can go be Naga again after he's gone and I'll take the throne if that's what she wants." A tear trickled down her cheek. "Daddy..." she whispered "I, please, don't let it be too late already..."

Zel gathered her to him in a hug. Lina nodded and after Amilia regained her composure she said, "Well, that's enough heavy stuff, at least for now. So What did you all think of Zoana?"

That topic made the trip become more merry as they all, even the gypsies, had a laugh at Zoana's expence. Of course, the tables turned on Lina a bit as she had some hard explaining to do about the mirror twins, but in the end everyone seemed much happier.

In fact, they almost seemed to resent stopping for the night and their restlessness was catching. So there was nothing for it but another wild party around the fire which did wonders to raise spirits and hopes again.

The next day came and another long day of traveling. This time the gypsies seemed happy with their progress and when night came insisted that everyone get a good sleep. Tomorrow was the big day, the Equinox of Spring! There were some scudding clouds over head, nothing to worry about, but they did hide the almost full moon fitfully. The gang slept, and dreamed, and in the morning they got up and drove away.

It was only a few hours after sun up. They were climbing a low hill and were reaching the crest when Tybolt gave a laugh of joy. Sasheem immediately went to the front of the wagon and joined him on the seat, obviously happy as well. Amilia was able to stick her head between them and look out. The others also did their best to look and see what was so wonderful.

The cart was making its way down from the shallow hills in the broad plain before them. A lazy blue river flowed through it. It was in the misdst of the plain that they saw it!

Cymbalien!

Gypsy wagons as far as the eye could see. They were all arranged in a strange, yet organised pattern. "Welcome to the gypsy city of Cymbalien!" announced an excited Tybolt.

"Oh!" said an equally excited Amilia. "I get it! Cymbalien is when all the gypsies get together for a meeting! Of course the city can't be found, it only exists at the time you all get together!"

Tybolt reached back and toussled her hair. "You have it, Small Lady!" he said, smiling.

Amilia went on. "And naturally you use a different spot every year, so even if strangers like us have been given the rare privelage of witnessing one such meeting we can never find it again!"

"Yup!" Said Tybolt, toussling her hair again. "I see why Zel likes you, you're definitely one of the bright ones!"

"Yup." replied Zel who was now walking along side the wagon, taking in the sights.

Cymbalien seemed almost like a big carnival with happy people everywhere, children running around and playing. Strangely, there was a lack of anyone selling things as would usually be found at most fairs. Indeed, the whole thing seemed more of an extended picnic than anything else. The main attraction was a large stage being raised in the middle of the plain.

"What's that in aid of?" asked Lina, curiously.

"Ah, that's where the miracle will happen tonight." replied Sasheem. she smiled at Lina, then chuckled in amuzement at Lina's confusion and said "I'll explain." You may have not remembered, but today is the first day of spring, the equinox. That is the first day of the gypsy new year and the one day of the year when as many of us as can congregate together and form Cymbalien, the "Great Meeting", as it means."

"But, far more rarely, tonight is also the night of the full moon! From dawn till dusk we shall bath in the golden glow of the great Lady as she orders the world anew for the coming year. We shall meet old friends, renew family ties, conduct such business as we need to, and we shall prepare for the festival tonight when we honour the Lady of Gold. From dusk till dawn we shall celebrate her with the wildest dance you will ever see, Lina. And at its height our great high priestess, who will lead the dance, starting at sundown and moon rise, will glow like the Golden Lady herself, and perform the ritual of connecting. You'll have to wait and see for yourself what happens, but I can assure you that any gypsy who lives in a time like this, one where the miracle can occur, will never, ever forget it, no matter how long she, or he, lives. And she who is Esmerelda will be awarded a high honour indeed, for not every equinox has a full moon night. It is only on a night such as this that the miracle can occure." Sasheem smiled at Lina who seemed to be deep in thought.

Lina asked, a bit worridly "This Golden Lady, is she darker than the blackness itself, and at the same time does she shine like gold upon the blackness of the Void?"

Sasheem looked hard at Lina. "Yes, there is a great and terrible spell that calls upon her in those terms. Why do you ask?"

"The Lord of Nightmares! You worship the Lord of Nightmares directly! I never knew that was possible. And I have even been forced to do the unthinkable and cast the Giga slave twice in my life..." Lina shook her head, things kept getting stranger the longer she lived.

Sasheem looked shocked and gave Lina a long, hard, stare. Finally she managed to mutter in astonishment "Y-You've not only put the clues in the Claire bible together to rediscover that spell, but you've even cast it? Twice?" After that she didn't know what to say for a long time.

"Ah." said Lina. "I have always wondered if others tried to put those two spells together and came up with the Giga Slave. I felt pretty special when I did it, but somehow I always suspected I wasn't the first."

"Yeah," said Tybolt. "That spell was too dangerous to write down and too valuable to lose. It's been discovered and lost many times in history. But good for you for finding it."

"Er, thanks!" said Lina brightly.

The wagon rolled down and soon was mobbed by other gypsies who came forward to meet the new arrivals.

There were a lot of people who obviously knew Tybolt and Sasheem and a lot of happy meetings were had. The crowd only became bigger when it became known who their guests were, especially that the famous, or infamous, Lina Inverse was one of them. It seemed that even if Lina hadn't much knowledge about the gypsies they certainly knew all about her. Now, was that good or bad... ?

Well, at least there was no starvation. The idea it was a big picnic proved to be happily correct. Every wagon had something or other set out and wanderers were expected to help themselves. Food and drink flowed like water, and Lina didn't say no, it all looked so good. Of course there were the inevitable tussles with Gourry, but nothing that a good, if unlady like, right hook couldn't put to rights. And from the way the gypsies laughed and clapped it seemed that they were conniseures of Lina's technique. Especially the women...

After a time of milling Lina and the gang found themselves fitting right in. There were all sorts of activities as well as the food and the talking. Gourry managed to hold his own quite well against many of the gypsy wrestlers. Lina was challeneged to demonstrate some of her magic, and was rewarded with being able to teach some of her spells in exchange for some of the gypsy spells. Zelgadiss did have to field his share strange looks and enquiries, but after explanations were given he began to realise that the gypsies seemed remarkably unafraid of him, just curious. Against his will he actually began to relax and enjoy himself.

But the person who seemed to fit in the most was Amilia. Her fair skin, blue eyes, and raven hair blended in well with most of the gypsies. In fact, at one point, some group of women actually talked both her and Lina into donning gypsy garb and Lina realised that she'd have to be careful, while she still stood out with her red hair and red eyes, if she blinked, she'd loose Amilia in the crowd. Although it seemed that this crowd wasn't likely one that needed to be feared. Still, it was uncanny how gypsy like the small Princess looked. Lina began to pay more attention. The gypsies were like everyone else, they had people in all sizes and shapes, yet they also had a certain similarity that marked them as part of an extended family. Amilia seemed to have something of the same look about her.

Come to think of it, so did Naga...

Lina made a note to enquire about Amilia's mother more, if she ever got the chance...

At some point she noticed Tybolt and Sasheem had drifted away. It was a bit disconcerting, but not for long. Lina realised they'd be back sooner or later. In the mean time there was always more food or another challenge...

It was mid-afternoon when the brother and sister caught up with them again. They had a strange smile on their faces, and they seemed to emit some sort of an important aura. People separated to let them through without the usuall milling around. Finally they stood before the gang. "It is time." Sasheem said quietly, beckoning them to follow her.

"Time for what, Sasheem?" asked Lina a bit nervously. Her over actice imagination suddenly pictured them bound, gagged, and being prepared for a secret gypsy sacrifice and she had to mentally kick herself really hard to get it out of her head. It didn't help that Sasheem said nothing and simply brought them to a wagon that sat apart from the others.

At first glance, the wagon seemed like any other. It was painted somewhat gaudily, in the gypsy style, but there had been gaudier. It did seem to be covered with strange symbols that Lina realised were magical, but not one's she understood. and people seemed to keep a distance from the wagon too, though it seemed more as an act of respect, than fear.

Sasheem brought them to the door and said "Who's first?"

"First for what? Who is in there?" responded Lina.

"Esmerelda!" said Sasheem with a grin.

Lina gulped. She remembered that the gypsies had said they would take the gang to meet Esmerelda back when the trip started. Now the time had apparenty come...

"I'll go first." she said. "Someone has to make sure it's safe for Amilia. Even if it's just going through the motions." she added.

Sasheem laughed at that. Tybolt grinned and said "I guarentee it is not safe for any of you. However, if you are thinking of physical harm, you dissapoint me Lina."

Lina paused. "No, I know that wouldn't happen." she said. Then she entered the wagon.

It seemed a typical gypsy wagon, not that Lina was an expert. One room, brightly and cheerfully painted with strange symbols, and lots of wierd stuff everywhere, perhaps wierder than usual because it was the wagon of a woman of power. Magical items everywhere. Manuscripts, old, new, and still being written. A solid table at one end of the room, complete with the stereotypical big crystal ball.

But it was the woman behind the table that caught Lina's attention. She was tall, but that was about all Lina could tell. She had a long white robe on with a hood, and her face was veiled. The only thing visible were her strangely twinkling blue eyes. Indeed, anyone, or anything could be under that veil, and Lina wouldn't be able to tell. She let her magical senses flow out. She could determine that indeed this Esmerelda was a human woman. She was somewhat older than Lina, but not by a lot, which surprised the petite mage. And she seemed familiar somehow. But then, after traveling with Tybolt and Sasheem for so long, so did a lot of the people they had met today.

"Greetings, Miss Lina Inverse. Have I passed your tests yet? Am I merely suspicious now?" There was a hint of a chuckle in the low, quiet voice, as Esmerelda greeted her guest.

Lina jumped a bit then replied. "Sorry. I really don't mean to be rude but..." she started to say, then paused.

"But you are used to taking no chances, and having your trust earned. Plus you travel with important people, namely, friends, and you don't want them in danger from the unknown. It may seem strange to you, but I do understand." the woman finished.

Lina nodded, then smiled. "I have been told that you know all and see all, so I am an open book to you?" she asked.

"Oh please, Miss Lina, I would never insult you like that. I am powerful, and I can find out many things, but I am not a goddess, merely a high priestess." Esmerelda said with a chuckle.

Lina breathed a little more easily now, and when she smiled this time, she meant it.

Esmerelda chuckled. "You are relaxing. Good. Miss Lina, you may have a private session with me if you wish, or you may call everyone in and we can talk all at once. But if you call them in be warned. I will say what I have to say, and if it is personal, then you, or anyone else I speak to, must bear with the fact the others will hear." she said.

Lina thought. "I will risk the others being here." she said at last. "We are bound up on our mission, and I do not know all of what information we might need or find important. And though it may be potentially embarassing I do trust my friends not to take too much advantage of my soul if it is laid bare. Please excuse me."

With that she went to the door and summoned the others. She gave them Esmerelda's option, and after a bit of hemming and hawing the rest decided to troop in as well. Soon they were all in the room and seated. Lina and Amilia were on chairs and seated across from Esmerelda, and the men found a low bench to sit on. It was awkward but they were all hoping to hear something of importance. Well, except maybe Gourry, who seemed to be looking around with a perplexed look on his face.

Esmerelda got to the point. She turned to Amilia and said "You are on a quest. That is obvious without arcane powers. You are looking for your sister. And your father is very ill and may be dying. He is calling for her, but you don't know where to find her. This much Sasheem and Tybolt have told me. Is it true?" asked Esmerelda.

Amilia gulped and nodded. "Yes. There is more of course, but that is the basic detail." she said.

"What else is there? Tell me the deepest desire of your heart." asked Esmerelda in her soft, low voice. But she has a kind and tender note to her, and Amilia took hope from this.

"I-I want to know my sister is okay. I need to tell her I love her. It has been so long. Too long. I want the rift between her and daddy healed. I, I just need her, and so does daddy. Oh yes, then there is the silly question of whether she wants to take the throne at daddy's passing or if she wants me to do that. I hate it, but it has to be answered. But for me, I just want my sister..." Amilia tried to be brave and get it out in a straight forward fashion, but she was still sobbing quietly at the end. Lina reached over and hugged her.

Esmerelda was quiet for a minute. She appeared to be taking it all in. She gave a gentle sigh and nodded. "This is hard to bear Small Lady," she said, using the nickname the gypies had given Amilia "but I will see what I can find out. I also sense that there is more you desire, but that it awaits the resolution of this desire first. We may come back to this later. Now you, good Sir Zelgadiss." she said turning to face the chimera.

Zel was silent for a bit. The others wondered if he would answer. Then he spoke. "Well, my cure. That should be obvious." he said. "But since I was cursed in order to get what I want maybe I should explain why." Esmerelda nodded. "I wanted power, and invincibility, above all else, and by becomeing a chimera I was given a lot of that. But it has taught me to be careful for what you wish for, for it is not what I desired at all. I wanted the skill and the safety, yes, but I didn't want the fear and lothing of others, and of myself, in exchange for it. I was tricked into becomeing one, but in truth, I feel I was tricked by my own greed and silliness more than by the evil plans of my grandfather who did this to me. Now, I want to be normal again, so I can live normally." He sighed. "I also wish I knew how to be worthy of the woman I love, but I fear that will never happen, even if I am cured." he said.

"No Zel! You are more than worthy!" blurted out Amilia. "I'm the one who isn't up to your level! Don't be hard on yourself, please!"

"But Amilia...!" started Zel.

"I will look into that too." said Esmerelda, ending the discussion. "And you, good sir Gourry? What do you desire more than anything in the world?" she asked.

"Oh don't say something dumb..." muttered Lina. She really didn't want to see her blond swordsman embarass himself by asking for food or something. Or, was it herself she was afraid would be embarassed?

"Well, we all seem to be baring our souls..." he said, sounding a bit perplexed. "So, uh, what do I want most... gee, that'd have to be..." he said.

Had the proverbial pin dropped it would have been deafening. Fortunately, there were no loose pins in the wagon...

"Well?" asked Lina after a tense wait.

"I, don't want to say. What I want has to be given freely, not asked for." he said finally.

"Huh?" said Lina and Amilia.

Zel, on the other hand, just reached out and patted his shoulder. Someday..." he said quietly.

"I see..." said Esmerelda quietly. She gave Lina a strange glance.

"What? Why does everyone look at me like that all the time?" Lina asked defensively.

Esmerelda smiled. "I'm sorry Miss Lina, I meant no offence. I simply wondered, since you are this man's companion, if you knew what he wants.

"No." said Lina. "I don't. Sorry to dissapoint you."

"No, no you don't Miss Lina. Now, it's your turn." she said to Lina.

"Me? Well, er, that is... Okay. All jokes aside, I want to find myself. I have done many things with this life and I want to do more, but some of them seem to need me to be settled in my heart before I can do them. I want to be settled." Lina replied. She blushed a bit, this was getting to her core, but if the woman could help her she wanted the answer.

The gypsy priestess chuckled. "Lina, I don't actually need the crystal ball for that one. If you do it right you won't really know who you are until you are old and on your deathbed. Then you can look back on all you know, all you've done,and say to yourself "Ah, that's who I am!" The problem you are having is that you ask the wrong question. It isn't "Who am I?" it is "Who do I want to be?" That is what you must decide. Then you must live to achieve that."

"Not everyone knows that answer right away either. And as life goes on you will change and grow, and more things will be added to you to help you define the answer better. Right now I think your answer includes such things as being a good friend, a good daughter, and maybe in the future such things as being a good wife. Later you will add other things, perhaps like being a good mother. Over all of that will be being a good sorceress. And more will come in the future. I cannot see all, remember. But I do get the idea. Think on this."

Lina looked at the woman with an open mouth stare. Finally, she said "I-I cannot deny the wisdom in your words, Lady Esmerelda. I, I will think about it... Thank you." It was odd, but she felt she had known what Esmerelda had just said all along, but, perhaps she had to hear it from this woman in order to believe? Well, she'd have the rest of the trip to think on it.

Esmerelda then said to Zel and Amilia "You two. I believe I can find the answers you seek. But it cannot be done by the crystal ball. I must work my magic alone. I am sorry, but between that requirement, and the upcoming ceremony tonight, I will not be able to give you an answer until tomorrow. Please, be patient, and enjoy tonight's festvities. They will be like nothing you have ever experienced before."

Amilia nodded. "C-can you tell me how daddy is doing when you look? Even if it's the worst news possible, I need to know..." she asked quietly.

Emerelda replied "Now that IS something the crystal can tell us. Small Lady, look into the ball and try to relax your eyes. When you have done that leave them out of focus and concentrate on your father. You will get an answer. I will look too."

Amilia nodded. She concentrated on relaxing, and of course couldn't do it. Zel sensed her trouble and came over to her. With soothing words and a bit of a neck massage he got her to relax. Finally her eyes drifted out of focus, and she thought about her father. For awhile there was nothing. Then a sort of mist seemed to fill her field of vision, and there was a clear vision of her daddy. He was sitting in a chair and seemed to be eating. There was a cane at his side. He had improved! But, his face was drawn with worry. "Daddy! I'm okay! It's okay! I'll be home soon!" said Amilia, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Don't touch the glass." said Esmerelda quietly.

Amilia popped back into reality. "He's alive!" she beamed! "He's getting better. But he's worried. I have to get back soon. Oh Miss Esmerelda! I will wait for tommorrow and do what you say, but I can't take too long. I hope your answer doesn't need a year and a day to fulfill."

"It won't, of that I'm sure." said the gypsy woman in her usual quiet way. "Now, alas, I have much to do and little time. Take your new knowlege with you and prepare for the evening. I will see you again tommorrow."

The gang left. The day seemed strangely brighter and, somehow, calmer, and even fairer.

"Well, that took long enough." chucled a waiting Tybolt. "Come, it is time to start preparing. Whether you want one or not the first thing everyone does is have a bath. Then you put on your white robes. And then you are meant to fast and pray until the ceremony starts. If you need to top up, better grab a meal now, you won't get any more till breakfast, and that'll be left overs!" He laughed again and pointed to two spots in the river. "Guys wash there, girls there, no peeking, and the robes are available at the bathing sites. Take as long as you need, but you are expected to be ready no later than when the bottom of the sun touches the horizon before it sets. I gotta do somethings so I'll leave you to it and see you all later!" With that, he waved goodbye and, whistling a happy tune took up his shovel and walked off.

"Yeah! Snackies!" said Lina with a smile. "Baring your soul is hungry work!" she laughed. The others joined her, both in laughing and in eating a last meal.

Finally the time came, and Lina and Amilia drifted off from Gourry and Zel to do the wash thing. The river was already crowded and the girls had to fit in as best they could. That, and the fact the water was chilly, being it was the first day of spring, meant for a quick dip. "Oh well", said Lina, standing in line and shivering because they were naked and not allowed to put their clothes back on, "if the Lord of Nightmares made everything, then she made dirt too. I suppose she won't be too upset if we missed a bit..." Amilia laughed as they made their way over to the spot where the white robes were being distributed. They changed quickly and were grateful to have something on. Blankets were also handed out and so the girls were able to warm up.

"I don't know about this barefoot business." said Lina. "They might have given us footware."

"Would you care to join me at my wagon Miss?" asked a woman in the crowd. "I will keep you warm until the ceremony starts. Once it begins you will be protected from the cold by the Golden Lady herself! And since you are visitors here you may store your old clothes with me for the night.

Lina and Amilia thanked the woman, who's name was Ninafel, and accepted her offer. Amilia wondered if they should find the boys first, but gave in when she realised the crowd was too big. It actually made more sense for them to stay put and let Gourry and Zel come to them. Now, as long as they weren't doing the same thing...

As a result they were able to ask questions and learned a lot about the gypsies beliefs. For example, according to Ninafel, the name Lord of Nightmares was only one of her many titles and referenced some of her darker aspects. She was also known as the Golden Lady, or the Shining One, referencing her good side, and the Great Mother, or Mother of All, acknowledging her creative act that made the four worlds. Lina thought long about this. She had to admit that in truth most of what she had learned had been by hear-say, reading the dusty tombs in various magical acadamies, and a brief glance or two at the Claire Bible in the course of her career. But this, this was new...

She also learned that the gypsies seemed to believe that they had worshiped her in an unbroken line since the begining of mankind. In some of their legends they even claimed to be the first people ever made, and all others branched off from them. Lina decided to take that with a grain of salt, though she couldn't dismiss the idea altogether.

For her part, Amilia seemed more taken with the people than the legends. The gypsies as a whole seemed quick to laugh and slow to anger. They'd rather dance and eat than sweat and fight, though they could do that too, when they had to. Laws seemed few and far between, yet there seemed to be little enough injustice among them. Of course, they might just have been at their best behaviour because it was the holy gathering of Cymbalien, but somehow she got the feeling they didn't get much worse in the off season either, as it were.

The afternoon wore on, the girls warmed up, and they talked and talked. At one point they seemed to pause to nod off, but that was okay, they'd be up all night. And besides, they weren't allowed to eat now, so they had to do something...

Finally, the evening approached and the mood in the camp became one of tense excitement. Lina and Amilia were caught up wondering what was about to happen too. Then the moment came for all to gather around the platform. The bottom of the sun touched the horizon on the west, and to the east the top of the moon began to ascend above it. The whole encampment went enmass and were soon gathered around the raised stage. Gypsies in strange robes, most with musical instruments, stood at the base, waiting for a signal to start playing. An old man, likely a high priest, was chanting a prayer in the gypsy tongue, and the crowd murmured back at the appropriate spots. Lina wished she could understand what was said. The prayer went on and on, until...

Just as the sun set fully and the bottom of the moon cleared the horizon there was a loud "Boom!" from a drum. Just once. But it fixed everyone's attention to the stage where a tall woman seemed to have appeared from nowhere. She was lith in figure, well, except for her obvious feminine atributes, as Lina observed, wishing she'd stop being so self concious about her body. The woman stood poised to begin something or other. She had on a gossamer gown, thick enough to protect her privacy, thin enough to allow freedom of movement. And on her face a golden mask. Then Lina recognised her. This was Esmerelda. The miracle ceremony was begining...

There had been a dramatic pause after the first drum beat, as if nature herself was taking a deep breath, ready to begin. Suddenly, without obvious signal the musicians began a wild and strange tune, one designed to break through to the very soul of the listener and inflame it. At the same time Esmerelda began a fast paced, wild dance, full of turnings and twistings. Lina wondered how she didn't become dizzy. After a bit the movements made sense. The woman was pulling something down from heaven, passing it out to the crowd, and then receiving something from the crowd and passing it back up to heaven. Blessings from the Golden Lady and thanks from the blessed, no doubt.

Lina had come to observe, and so she did. But the music, the dance, and the mood of the crowd were all infectious and soon she had to start moving along with the music. So was most of the crowd, and the rest would soon follow.

Soon she began to feel a warmth tingling through her body. She recognised it as some sort of magic, but she couldn't place what it was, nor where it was coming from. It did, however, seem to be infusing the crowd, rather than just being directed at her. Well, experience was a form of observing too, she figured, so, not being able to avoid it, she let it wash over her and warm her very soul. After a time, she began to be less the observer and more the participant. In a way she began to feel like she was the dancer on the stage. Her body swayed in time to the music and seemed to draw energy from the sky, the ground, and the mass of people all around her. A quick glance at Amilia showed that the little princess was also caught up in the dance. And, Lina observed, for the first time since they left Zephielia, she seemed to be truely relaxing.

On and on the dance went, time became meaningless. It was measured by the rising of the moon, with half an hour of it climbing into the sky seeming as if it were maybe five minutes. Or no time at all. Lina came to realise she was in a strange form of trance. She had been in them before, those strange states where the spirit seemed to enter an alternate reality. The difference here was that in every other trance there had been a loss of control and contact with so called reality. Here it was fully in place. She had complete control, was wide awake and alert, and could say no or yes as she saw fit, yet she was still in an altered state. It began to dawn on her that so was everyone else. The thing that drove it home to her was realising she knew that, because she could feel herself part of the whole! That was the miracle of the dance!

Synergy!

The separate people became for a time a whole, single, and united super being! No one lost themselves, but they became bigger as they went beyond themselves to incorporate the mass! It was strange, yet it was wonderful! And most wondeful of all, there was another presence, strangely familiar to Lina, that was everywhere, binding all of them unbreakably together, yet as gentle as a mother's kiss. The presence of the Golden Lady herself. Lina no longer doubted.

Then Lina noticed something else.

Esmerelda was begining to glow!

A definite golden glow was emmanating from the woman, and as it grew in intensity the connectedness became stronger, and, rather than tiring, her dancing became more energetic and graceful. What was happening, Lina asked herself.

The crowd, sensitive to her question replied "The Golden Lady comes!"

Lina didn't know why, but that made her so happy she wept for joy! She soon realised she wasn't the only one. What could she say or do? God herself was decending, using the freely offered body and spirit of Esmerelda to commune with her people. Not just the gypsies, Lina realised, but all of mankind! She laughed in the midst of her tears and finally had the courage to let go and fully enter the experience. Oh! The love, the joy, the peace that washed over her! She was Lina! She was loved! She was worthy!

In the midst of this she felt a strangely familiar presence focusing on her. Who was this?

Then...

The sealed gates of her memory opened. She was back at the fight against Hellmaster Phibrizzo. She had cast the Giga Slave onto herself, sacrificing herself so humanity wouldn't die by her act. Why? Why had she done that? This was the point where everything went blank when she tried to remember in the past.

Then, she knew...

Of course, it was to save...

Gourry!

Now Lina realised she remembered more. Someone elses' memories had entered here. She was so impressed by this sacrifice to love, the highest good she had created, that she decided to honour the young girl's sacrifice.

Wait...

HOLY GODDESS! With a major start Lina realised she was remembering this...

FROM THE LORD OF NIGHTMARES' POINT OF VIEW!

She could not stop now, She turned and danced, and held her arms open. She cried and laughed. And above all, she accepted the vision. The Lord of..., no, her Great Mother was talking to her, and she wanted to hear every last word! And the memory continued. She remembered the end of Hellmaster. And then she saw how sad her friends were as the Great Lady explained how Lina had been absorbed back into the void, and was no more. But she also felt how the Golden Lady was testing the love of...

Of the man she had just died for...

Then she was the Lord of Gold ascending unto the heavens once more, leaving a trail that a human could follow. If they really wanted to. But they had to mean it.

And now came Gourry. Nothing stopped him, he came on and on, repeatedly calling for Lina. And then a feeling of bliss washed over her. His heart was pure, and his desire was complete. He deserved her, and Lina was called back!

Now, for the first time, Lina actually remembered that long kiss as she and Gourry decended back to their reality. The taste of his lips, the strength of their passion. She needed him. Now!

"Gourry! she cried, not knowing if it was in her mind or with her mouth.

And there was a reply. "Lina!"

As soon as she felt her name being called she knew where to go and she took off at a run. Somehow she felt the crowd, and the Golden Lady Herself urge her on. She ran and ran, and suddenly...

"Lina!"

Gourry was in front of her, running towards her. She lept into his arms. "I remember! I remember!" she said crying and laughing at the same time.

"I know. I do too! What happened when that Golden Lady took you away! I remember it all!" he said.

She looked into his eyes. "Answer me this question Gourry. Please, I beg of you, answer it. What is the thing you want more than anything else in the world, the thing that has to be given freely?" she begged.

Gourry smiled softly and simply replied "Your heart, Lina."

Lina shot him a big grin and shouted "YES!" Then she suddenly grabbed him into a big passionate kiss. Oh, it was just like she had just remembered! When she finally came up for air she looked him in the eyes and said "I'm not afraid to declare it anymore Gourry. I don't know why I ever was! You want my heart, Gourry? Take it! It's yours! Freely given! Just remember that the rest of me comes with it." Then she shouted right out loud in absolute bliss "I Love You, Gourry Gabrieve!"

Gourry shouted right back "I Love You, Lina Inverse!"

It seemed as if a great cheer rose from the crowd, though whether it was a real cheer, or the collective joy in the hearts of all who were there, Lina couldn't say. Nor did she care. She gathered Gourry into another long kiss, and that was basically how she spent the rest of the night.

Amilia had a similar experience, though not so dramatic. What she felt was a feeling of warmth and safety wash over her. What ever happened, it was going to be alright, for she was Amilia wil Tesla Seirune. She was going to be alright. It was as if she had come home and was part of a big family that was there for her. She relaxed and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, until she too cried for joy. And her love for Zel, it was never so strong as it was right then.

Suddenly, there he was, and his strong arms were around her. There was nothing to say, their hearts were bare to each other, and their fears were purged. They kissed, as long and as passionately as Lina and Gourry did, though maybe not so dramatically.

Actually, there were many in the crowd who were falling in love that night, but for each and every one of them it felt like they were the center of the attention and that the world was approving.

So the night passed as if it took forever and no time at all, all at once. Finally the dawn was coming and Lina could feel that the time was ending. The power of the Golden Lady was withdrawing, lest it overwhelm the people beyond their ability to bear. The glow around Esmerelda slowly faded and the music slowed, as did the dance. Finally, just as the top of the sun cleared the eastern horizon, and the bottom of the moon touched the horizon in the west the dance stopped. There was another prayer, more of a blessing actually, and as the sun and moon changed guard in the sky the whole of the crowd sank slowly to the ground in an absolutely blessed sleep.

It was afternoon when Lina awoke to find herself in Gourry's arms as he smiled down at her. "Time to wake up, sleepy..." he said gently. Lina smiled at him, her heart at peace like it had never been before.

Finally she said "I Love you." Gourry leaned over and kissed her. "I Love you too." he replied.

"So, it's official then." said Lina. "Gourry, I promised my mother she could give me my wedding. Do you mind?" Suddenly she caught herself, he hadn't asked yet! Oh stink! Was she being too forward?"

"Saying "yes" even before I can ask, eh Lina? How like you." said Gourry with a gentle laugh. "I don't mind, except it means waiting a bit longer till we get back to Zephielia. But for you, I'd wait forever..." he smiled.

She smiled back. "No, just until we get to Zephielia." Lina laughed.

"Congratulations!" said a cheerful voice. Tybolt was approaching. "You gonna get up and eat or anything like that?" he teased.

"FOOD! That's what I need!" said a passionate Lina, as she sprung to her feet. She grabbed Gourry's hand and started to head towards the tables she could now see that were laden with food!

"Whoa!" said Tybolt with a grin. "First you have to change out of the sacred robes, then eat..." he explained.

With a sigh Lina allowed him to separate her from Gourry long enough to find where her clothes were, change, and put the robes away. Then she could go and eat! Gourry joined her, and soon they were fighting about who got to eat the last of what, until they realsied there was more being set out...

Finally all the hollows were filled, and a sated Lina and Gourry went around, hand in hand. They eventually ran into Amilia and Zel, happily doing the same. For a long time all they could do was laugh. Then Amilia said, a perplexed look on her face "Wait. Where is Lady Esmerelda? Today was supposed to be our day of answers..."

"So it is..." said Lina, suddenly remembering they had unfinished business in the world.

A short hunt turned up the fact that Esmerelda's wagon was long gone. Then it turned up Tybolt again. They explained their little plight to him. "Don't worry, Small Lady" he replied with a smile to Amilia. The fact is that I was just helping people break camp while I waited for you all to awaken and eat. We leave soon, and it is on the way the answers shall come."

Lina looked around and suddenly realised that the camp was indeed slowly breaking and the gypsies were resuming their usual life of wandering. "Oh, how sad..." she mused. "Yes, it had to end, but it seems, well..."

"Like a sad goodbye?" asked Tybolt. "It is. But, it will be comforted by the happy memories of last night." he said.

Lina smiled and hugged Gourry's arm. "Yeah, that's for sure..." she said.

Soon the wagon was ready. The gang loaded up. "Where's Miss Sasheem?" asked Amilia.

"She went on ahead." said Tybolt with a mysterious little smile. "We'll meet her in a bit, don't worry."

With that, the gang didn't get anything more on the subject out of Tybolt, so they settled in for the ride. General questions were asked and answered. More songs were sung and some napping was indulged in too. The wagon headed out from the plain and wound its way through some low hills. Then...

Ahead, the path path lead out of the hills. At the foot of a particularly prominent one were two carts. One was unmistakabley Esmerelda's cart. "Here we go..." said Lina.

They approached and came to a stop. Beside the carts were two women. One was their friend from yesterday afternoon, Ninafel. The other, standing there in her white robes, and her veil, was Esmerelda.

But...

"Er, she's shrunk..." said Lina, perplexed. The lady was tall, but not as tall as she had been last night. And she seemed familiar somehow...

Esmerelda laughed and said "Yes, there have been some changes, Miss Lina!"

Lina jumped down from the cart. "Sasheem? What?" she asked as she approached the woman.

Esmerelda flipped her veil back, and Lina was proven right.

"Yes, it is me, now..." she laughed. "Let me explain." she added, seeing the puzzled looks.

"Esmerelda means "High Priestess" in our language, though many people think it is a proper name. It is a position that one chosen lady may hold once in her life for one year, starting the day after the Spring equinox, and ending on the night of the next spring when she does her great dance. I am this year's chosen, and so I go now to start my year as Esmerelda! A position of great honour, and great responsibility. I will soon be going into seclusion for a month so I may plan my year and seek the Golden Lady's guidance for this blessing, but I couldn't leave without saying good bye. Besides, my brother here is on his way to get married and I won't miss that for anything."

There were general congratulations and good wishes at that. And a bit of surprise when it was revealed thet it was Ninafel who was Tybolt's bride to be. "Yes!" said Tybolt with a laugh.

"Oh, behave..." smirked Ninafel. then she added "But it is Sasheem who will need your good wishes. Tell them what you will be doing in your seclusion!" she teased.

"Oh bleah!" said Sasheem sticking her tongue out. "You're going to be on your honeymoon with Tybolt, and I'm going to be washing all those sacred robes from last night. Rub it in."

"Huh?" asked Amilia as Lina also seemed puzzled.

"Oh it's just that Gypsies don't think that someone in seclusion should be idle, so it is a tradition that the new Esmerelda has to hand wash all the sacred robes from the ceremony. Oh well, I look on it as a test, if I can survive that I can get through the rest of the year. And you bet I will!" she smiled.

Lina chuckled. "What price fame?" she asked, with a laugh.

"Now to business. Tybolt, Ninafel, and I are going on our way from here. You all have an appointment with the top of this hill. The last Esmerelda said that the answers you seek are all at the top. So, sad as parting with friends is, we must now go our separate ways. I suggest you start the climb soon, it is already late in the afternoon and will be near to sunset by the time you make the top." said a now more serious Sasheem.

Lina and the rest looked up to the top of the hill. It was climbable, but it would take a bit. She turned to Sasheem and threw a big hug around the gypsy. "I hope we meet again." she said.

"Oh we will. Look for us in Zephielia later this year. You can tell me how the wedding went!" Sasheem said cheerfully.

Lina smiled and assented to that then gave Tybolt and Ninafel big hugs too. Amilia also hugged them and said good bye. The guys were next and then a few minutes later they were standing on the road watching the carts roll away. It seemed so empty somehow.

"Well," said Zel finally, "we better get on with it..."

The climb was steep, but simply difficult, rather than downright hard. As they went up the sun went down and as Sasheem predicted they reached the top as the sun was about to set in the west. Indeed it was already dark in the valley, the top of the hill was benefiting from its height to still be in the light at all.

At the top of the hill was a little grove. The friends entered it, and made their way through to a small clearing in the center. In the middle of it was a small stone pillar shaped rather like an obelisk. It was about six feet tall. Everyone approached it. They looked at it but were baffled by it. The smooth sides had no writing on them and no power emitted from the object. As answers went it was pretty mysterious.

"I'm perplexed..." admitted Lina.

Just then strange magic came in to play. As the sun set marks suddenly, and briefly, became visible as the light hit them as exactly the right angle. For a brief moment the pillar anounced its purpose.

"In Memory of Naga the Serpent".

There was silence like a thunderbolt!

Amilia broke that silence by starting to cry. "No, no, no, no, no!" she sobbed. "Gracia!" With that, she sank to her knees and would have fallen altogether, but Zel held her.

Lina took longer to react, but then she gave a scream. "NO!!! Naga! It wasn't supposed to end like this! What happened!!??" She too sank to her knees, and hugged the pillar as she cried.

"Uh, Lina..." said Gourry, scratching his head.

"Oh Gourry." sobbed Lina. "I hated her but I also loved her. We were rivals, but we were also friends. I always thought I'd see her again. Now she's dead."

"Uh, Lina..." repeated Gourry. Now Lina realised he was trying to tell her something. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"W-what is it" she asked through her tears.

"The ground here, it's undisturbed. What ever this stone means it isn't marking a grave..." replied Gourry.

The other's looked around startled. Gourry had seen what they had missed. There was no grave...

"Wh-what...? asked Lina...

"OOOHOhohohohohohohohohohohoho! OOOHOhohohohohohohohoohohohoho!"

Lina spin around fast. There was only one voice that could laugh like that...

Standing behind them was, unmistakably...

"Gracia!" screamed a suddenly ecstatic Amilia. She raced over and threw herself into her sister's arms.

"NAGA!!!" screamed Lina even louder. She swayed and Gourry had to move fast to catch her.

The woman looked up from hugging Amilia. "Missed you too, Lina..." she said with the happiest smile ever on her face.

Lina stared at her, and Naga, er, Gracia, smiled back. Suddenly Lina saw a twinkle in her eye...

"Esmerelda..." she gasped.

"Yesterday and last night I was." replied Gracia. "Now that has gone to cousin Sasheem."

"C-cousin?" hiccoughed Amilia, who was finally getting a grip on her tears.

"Yes Ami-chan. Cousins. I'll bet they did't tell you, but you see, they are the son and daughter of the gypsy King. And our mother was his sister..."

Amilia's jaw dropped with a clunk. So did some other jaws. "Let me get that for you..." said Gourry as he picked Lina's up...

"But... huh?" Was the best Amilia could manage.

"I know, I know, mommy didn't want daddy to say anything and he's been loyal to that promise since her death, but I've learned the truth finally." said Gracia more gently. "Here, let me give you the quick version now, so you have the general idea, then I can fill in the details later." Amilia nodded. As did Lina.

Gracia was still hugging Amilia. She said "See, there was an incident of some sort in Seirune in grandfather's day and some gypsies were executed for something they didn't do. It seemed to be an act of bigotry on the part of the Seirunian's actually. Mother was so mad she went and started trying to punish Seirune for their terrible injustices. She made a good evil sorceress, but I don't think she got the hang of the justice warrior thing, though she tried. Anyway, daddy went on a magic learning trip, at least, that was what he told everyone so they'd not follow him. In reality he hunted mother down and they talked it out. Eventually they fell in love, and got married, and daddy took her home to the castle. I suspect I was in mommy's belly when they arrived, so no one could deny her. Of course, the attacks stopped and mommy had a hand in ordering the kingdom for justice. But the trade off was that no one in Seirune knew who she was, lest the old bigotry raise it's ugly head."

"Fast forward. She died and it broke me up inside. I went insane, and not quietly. Lina can tell you more than you want to know about that, I'm sure. But I was looking all the time for something to ground me and let me rebuild myself. About a year after I left Lina I met the gypsies. They recognised me and took me to the king. Apparently I'm a dead ringer for mommy or something. Long story short, finding the missing half of the family was what I needed to heal myself."

"Then came the revelation that I was Esmerelda! I had been planning to return anyway, but I realised that this was my way of giving back to our family for all the help they gave me in getting better. I think I did alright, he, he. Anyway, now I am ready to go home and settle things with daddy. When that's done we can decide who inherits the throne, okay?" she asked, ending her story.

Amilia nodded.

Gracia led them through the grove to a sheltered spot by a spring. "We can spend the night here and leave in the morning." she said. She indicated a pile of wood. "Care to do the honours Lina?" she asked.

Lina gave a chuckle. "Fireball." she commanded and a small flaming orb popped out of her hand, lighting the fire. By its light a large meal was seen already to go. The gang dug in.

"Tell me, Naga, er, Gracia" Lina said between bites. "If Tybolt is a prince, why is he a grave digger?"

"Call me whichever you wish Lina, they are both my names." replied Gracia with a smile. "As for cousin Tybolt, well, the gypsies have a different take on everything, including royalty. See, they feel that anyone who is going to be the ruler of them all had better darn well understand that he is also their servant. So, royalty bears great privelage, but it demands that they develop great sensitivity about their people too. No being a pampered spoiled brat fot them, all the members of the royal house serve in one capacity or another. Sasheem has done duty as a nurse to the sick, and Tybolt has helped to bury his people and learn about grief up close. That's why he is so happy all the time, he's learned at a young age to appreciate life in all it's fullness, and not to fear death. As I said, no spoiling for him. With hindsight I could wish I had some of that when I was a little girl. Anyway, you may rest assured he has it in his heart to do all he can to keep his people happy. He will be a good king."

"Um, Gracia?" said Amilia, a worried look on her face. "What about Zel here?"

Zel hugged her and said "It's okay Amilia, don't worry about me..."

"But, I had hoped she'd have an answer..." said Amilia sadly.

Gracia looked puzzled. "Actually," she said, "that's puzzled me too. Whatever happened to mommy's great book of magic?"

Amilia sighed. "Oh, daddy locked that up after someone stole mommys clothes."

Gracia squeeled "Oh no!!!" Then she laughed. "Oh my, that was me! I took her dancing costume to make it into my "Evil Sorceress" costume! Oh this is rich!!!" she laughed.

"Th-that... thing... was your mother's?" asked a perplexed Lina.

Gracia shrugged. "She wore it privately for daddy." she replied. "I wore it for the shock effect, and, to tell the truth, because it had touched mommy's body and in a strange way I felt like I was getting hugged by her whenever I had it on. Go figure. But you try going insane first before you do, okay?"

Lina nodded, a strange look on her face.

"What does mommy's book have to do with it?" asked Amilia.

"Simple." replied Gracia. "See, that's where I learned my golem magic from. I was going to learn the next stage after gollum magic, but mommy's death prevented it."

After a pause, probably planned by Gracia for the effect, Amilia asked "And...?"

"And?" asked Gracia, then she said "Oh right. Well, you see, you have to learn golems first, then the next step after golems is chimeras. How to make, and how to unmake." She went back to her eating.

No one else did. They all looked at Zel. He stared at Amilia's sister wide eyed for a long time. Finally Gracia spoke again. "Oh, yes. Come to think of it, I do remember learning that Rezo had spent a great deal of time at one point studying with the gypsy mages. That's likely were he found the spell he used on you." she said.

Finally Amilia spoke up. "Y-you mean Zel's cure was in our vault this whole time?"

Gracia looked up at her and smiled. "Yes. That's what I mean. And unless you know golem magic you can't use the chimera magic. So yes. I have one more reason for going home, it's time I did something good for someone for a change. But I didn't want to tell you yesterday because I was too busy being Esmerelda and knew that if I told you everything then you'd never let me dance. Sorry, I wasn't being cruel, but if you ever get the chance to be Esmerelda you'll understand..."

Amilia nodded, stunned, then turned to Zel. Zel turned to her. "What can I say?" she said.

"You don't need to..." he replied.

Suddenly they both gave a great shout that flattened the others with its intensity. They threw themselves into each other's arms. If you thought Gourry and Lina were passionate when they kissed, you definitely hadn't seen anything yet...

Finally the joy and tears were contained, and that was just Zel...

In the end they stayed up all night , talking, laughing, and even singing. Towards morning they finally napped, but, perhaps by some residual power from the dance, they woke up with the sun feeling refreshed. After that there was not much more to do. They packed up and began the trip home.

Of course, Phil was better when they got back, and he and Gracia made their peace, and were very happy. And of course, in due time, Gracia was eventually able to cure Zel, who was subsequently allowed to marry Amilia, and they were very happy too.

And yes, with a really big "Of Course", Lina and Gourry married. It caused quite a stir when the royal houses of both Seirune and Zoana showed up to witness the event, and, if they had but known it, the people of Zephielia even had memebers of the royal house of the hidden Gypsy empire at the wedding too...

Oh, and then there was the matter of Lina's reward for helping out. And getting Gracia to finally repay her the money she owed to Lina...

But that, OF COURSE!... is another story...


End file.
